


Wonderland

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 22,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Michael decides to chase some random guy into the woods, he never thought in a million years that he would fall down a hole to a whole other world. Alice in Wonderland AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael huffed in annoyance once more and slumped even further down in his chair. Why the fuck did he have to come all the way back to New Jersey just to sit in some second cousins wedding that he had no contact with in years? Either way, Michael Jones was not happy. He glanced at his watch for the umpteenth time as he heard the priest say his final words to the couple and they kissed.

“Thank fucking finally.” Michael muttered and he stood and clapped for the new husband and wife. Slowly and surely everyone left the church and filtered their way to the grand open area that would be the reception area. Michael booked it straight to the booze and ordered the strongest drink available. Waiting for the bartender to mix it up, he took off his nice jacket to reveal a red t-shirt with a pair of My Little Pony eyes on his chest and shoved on a plain black zip-up hoodie over top, ignore the dirty looks that passing wedding guests were giving him.

The bartender handed the drink over and Michael gave a short nod in thanks, turned around and had to stop and stare. There making his way along the edge of the reception was the tallest man Michael had ever seen. And that wasn’t the strangest thing. Sitting atop his head where to stark white rabbit ears. They twitched in every direction, picking up all the laughter and the chatter while the man pulled out a pocket watch. With some source of energy, the strange man started to almost vibrate in his place with a now worried look on his face as he glanced around at the reception. A second past before his gaze locked into Michaels and grinned. Michaels’ eyebrows furrowed, pushing his glasses down his nose. What the hell was the man’s problem? The strange man turned on a dime and jumped over the ledge and onto the lawn heading towards a small packet of trees nearby.

Michael glanced around and noticed no one else seemed to have saw the strange rabbit man. He chugged down his drink before sprinting off after him. Pulling a small brown beanie from his hoodies pocket, he plopped it on his head and continued to the chase. When he caught sight of the man at the tree line, the man laughed and took off into the trees.

“Hey asshole! Wait up!” Michael shouted as he tried to keep up, but the trees kept getting thicker the farther he traveled in. A tree branch suddenly flicked into Michael’s face and he swore out loud, his glasses falling off. Bending down, he felt around the damp earth for them, crawling on his hands and knees.

“Just great. I randomly chase some weird ass stranger with rabbit ears and lose my eyesight in the middle of a damn forest. Great life choices there Jones.” Michael grumbled.

The forest went eerily quiet. The birds stopped their song, and the wind silenced. Suddenly, a ticking noise appeared behind Michael startling him and the next thing he knew, he was falling forwards and downwards and upside down all at once, with the strange man’s laughter filling his ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael groaned and rolled over on the cold tiled floor beneath him.  
  
“The hell kind of fall was that?” he groaned as he sat up. Faint whispers assaulted his ears as tried to focus his eyes on anything, still without glasses. Shaking his head, he crawled around a bit more until his head hit something. Reaching with his hand he felt what was a table in front of him. Standing, he felt around the table top as well and lo and behold, there his glasses were, perched upon the table beside what appeared to be a bottle.  
  
Michael slipped on his glasses and as finally able to look around. The faint whispers that he had heard silenced as well, so the only sound he heard was his own breathing. He was standing in the middle of a strange room. The floor was checkered black and white, while the walls were bare and had a simple square pattern. Turning around, Michael noticed one wall had a curtain across it. In a few step, Michael was in front of it and opened up the curtains to reveal a door. A door that went up to his knees barely.  
  
“Ha fucking ha. This is stupid. How am I supposed to fit?” he asked aloud and knelt down to open it to at least see outside. Upon turning the handle, Michael found out it was locked. He swore out loud and stood back up leaning himself against the wall. A flickering of light in his peripheral vision caught his attention, and there sitting on the table was silver skeleton key. Grinning, he grabbed it and went back to his hands and knees to unlock the small door. It clicked open and Michael gave a small cheer. Trying to squeeze his head out was not happening though, in attempts to see. Peaking through wasn’t did help either, as right in front of the door was some tall grass.  
  
Michael groaned and stood back up, hitting his head against the wall. This shit is not fun, and he almost wished we was back at that damn reception. A small clicking sound echoed through the room and Michael’s head jerked up at the sound. A quick glance around showed that there was now a bottle sitting on the table. Looking around, Michael tried to see who could have put it there, but the only way in or out he was standing beside. With a shrug of his shoulders, he made his way to investigate the new bottle. Inside was an opaque blue liquid and attached to the bottles neck was a small slip of paper.  
  
“Drink me. Who in their right of mind would drink something that says ‘drink me’ on it?” he said. With his own voice echoing back at him, he chuckled.  
  
“Of course, the same idiot who would follow a strange guy with ears on his head.” And with that statement, Michael took a gulp from the bottle and set both it and the key down on the table. At first nothing happened, until Michael got a little light headed and hand to put his hand to his head. It passed after a few seconds and when he lowered his hand, he was staring right at the tables leg. Michael had shrunk down in size and thankfully so did his clothes. With a shout of joy, he jogged back over to the door now that he was the right size to go through. Turning the handle though proved that the door had locked when it shut again. In frustration, Michael kicked the door a couple of times and glance back at the table where the skeleton key was mocking him, sitting beside the bottle.  
  
Turning back at the door now, however there was a small chest beside it that Michael had not seen before. He opened it and inside was a small piece of cake that had written in icing ‘eat me’. Shrugging once again, he took a bite, not questioning what the hell was happening. Almost instantly, Michael began to grow in size, bigger and bigger until his head hit the ceiling.  
  
“Enough of this shit. I need out of this damn room.” he growled with rage starting to lace his voice. He grabbed the tiny key and the tiny bottle and downed the whole thing. He was back once again to the small size just right for the door and put the key into the lock, opened the door and took his first step out of the room and into the tall grass.  
  
The sight that he took in amazed him. Flowers taller than him swayed and giggled. Curious looking bugs were flying around him. When they flew close enough for his to see, Michael saw that one was a rocking horse, and another was a miniature dragon. Continuing down the oath in front of him, Michael saw the strange rabbit man once more, but now he was talking to two almost identical men. After a few seconds of debating, Michael picked up a stick and took a few steps into the grass as to be hidden, and slowly crept up to the strange group. As he got closer, he noticed a few more things about them. The strange rabbit man was wearing a blue waistcoat and kept checking his pocket watch, hopping from foot to foot. His ear still twitching in random direction. The two new guys were not as identical as the first appeared, but were pretty damn close. The both wore yellow shirts with red suspenders over it. A small cap was covering their hair, but Michael could see one was a red colour, and the other was a dirty blond.  
  
Michael tried to get closer to hear what they were talking about, but he did not notice the twig in front of him until it was too late and he stepped on it and it snapped, alerting the trio to his presence.  
  
“Michael? Is that you?” the tall man called. His voice was soft, yet quirky and his words were well-paced as he spoke each of them. Michael stepped out of his spot and raised the stick in front of him in a threatening manner.  
  
“How the fuck do you know my name.” he ground out. The three men all exchanged glances before Rabbit-man took a step forward slightly.  
  
“Michael, you’re in Wonderland.”

  



	3. Chapter 3

Michael’s arm lowered slightly at the statement coming from Rabbit-man. He gaze kept flicking to the near identical men, who have stood still now since his presence became known.  
  
“We’re not waxworks you know.” The one with the red hair said, while elbowing the other. He slapped Red back across the face in retaliation, “It’s rude to stare.”  
  
“Well you’ll have to excuse me then, since I have no fucking idea what’s going on here.” Michael sneered at them and tried to walk by the odd group.  
  
“And where do you think you’re going?” The near twins asked in synch as the stepped in his way.  
  
“Away from here. Now it was nice to meet you, but goodbye.” Michael replied and tried to walk away again.  
  
“That’s not the way a polite conversation goes.” Blond said.  
  
“You’re supposed to state your name and business.” Red added.  
  
“And shake hands and say, ‘How do you do?’” they finished together, extending their hands. Michael glanced weary at the appendages.  
  
“Alright, I’m Michael, how do you do. Now kindly move.” he said.  
  
“I’m Jack and that’s Ryan.” Red said.  
  
“Contrary wise, I’m Ryan and that’s Jack.” Blond added.  
  
“Alright you two, that’s enough. Geoff wants to see him.” a new, but tiny voice sounded from behind. Jack and Ryan moved aside as what appeared to be a giant ostrich like creature with tiny wings wearing a jacket, walked up with a tiny figure on its head. It slid down the birds neck and landed with a light thud on the ground.  
  
“Are you sure this is him, Joel?” the she asked Rabbit-man, walking up to Michael and giving his foot a kick. Upon closer inspection, Michael saw that it was a tiny woman with mouse ears and a tiny tail waving behind her. She also carried, Michael notices, a sword the size of a toothpick.  
  
“Watch it pipsqueak.” Michael insulted the tiny mouse person. She looked up and gave him a glare.  
  
“The name is Griffon asshole. You better remember it before I stab you in the temple.” she replied unsheathing her sword and pointing it at him, “I don’t think this is him. His temper is too short-fused.”  
  
“Oooo. I’m shivering in my boots.” Michael retorted sarcastically and stepped over her closer to the Rabbit-man, Joel his name was.  
  
“What did she mean, ‘is this him’?” Michael asked. Joel looked up from his pocket watch and glanced at the bird and then to Michael.  
  
“Well, uh. You see...We need to get going, or we’ll be late. Gus? Lead the way to Geoff. We’ll see what he says about Michael.” Joel stated and started to walk away with the bird, a dodo Michael now realises, that’s named Gus. Gus gave Michael a considering look before starting to walk as well. Jack and Ryan walked along side Michael and Griffon ran to catch up to Gus to get a ride once more. The journey was not a fun one, at least for Michael. The trio in front were talking amongst themselves, looking back at Michael every now and then before going back to their whispered conversation. Jack and Ryan had started telling him a story about a walrus and a carpenter, and maybe it was clams? Michael couldn’t remember nor care less about it.  
  
“What the hell was in that drink?” he muttered to himself, taking his hat off to run his hand through his hair before putting it back on.  
  
The sound of someone humming started to fill the air, as well as many different coloured smoke, causing Michael to cough. Walking around a final tree, the group came to a halt in front of a giant mushroom where the humming and smoke seem to be coming from.  
  
“Geoff. We brought Michael with us, but I don’t think it’s him.” Griffon shouted up the cloud of smoke. The humming stopped and the smoke started to disappear slightly to reveal a man lounged out with a hookah beside him. He sat up to stare at Michael behind hooded eyes. Michael could faintly see his arms covered completely in tattoos and what appeared to be antennae sprouting from his forehead.  
  
“It hardly looks like the dickhead.” Geoff spoke, pausing to bring the pipe to his mouth. He puffed out the smoke towards Michael face, “Take a look at the oraculum.” Joel jolted up and moved quickly closer to Geoff and grabbed a scroll that underneath him and moved back to the group and opened it up.  
  
“What the hell is this?” Michael inquired. Gus gave him a look and walked up closer behind him and Joel.  
  
“This is the oraculum idiot, being a calendrical compendium of here. It shows how each day will write out.” Gus answered almost condescendingly.  
  
“And if you look here on Frabjous day, thats the day you slay the Jabberwocky.” Ryan piped in.  
  
“Yes. Slaying with the Vorpal sword. If it ain’t Vorpal, it ain’t dead.” Jack finished. Michael finally decided to look down at the scroll before him. He saw one one day was an almost exact replica of what was happening right now, the lot of them gathered around the oraculum reading it. And a bit down from there was the day Jack and Ryan were talking about. It showed a large dragon flying in front of a figure whose back was turned. The figure had short curly hair and was wielding a sword above their head.  
  
“What makes you think this is me? And why would I do that anyways? Shit like this doesn’t happen unless it’s in a videogame.” Michael broke the silence with his questions, backing up from the scroll a bit. Griffon walked over top the scroll and shouted up at Geoff.  
  
“That’s exactly what I was thinking! This jerk is so obviously not the Michael we need. Geoff, just tell us, is this Michael?” she asked.  
  
Geoff looked at the group, and then to Michael, puffing out smoke so it wrapped around him and hid him from sight, “Not hardly.”  
  
The silence took over once more as everyone just stood there, the smoke fading away and Geoff was gone. Joel went to open his mouth to say something but before he had the chance to, a loud roar erupted from behind them and a massive figure came crashing out and destroying everything as it tried to stop.  
  
“Bandersnatch!” Jack and Ryan yelled and all hell broke loose. Following the bandersnatch, rows of what seemed to be armored playing cards came with neats and start to capture everyone. A few tackled Joel to the ground and wrapped rope around him to prevent his escape.  
  
Michael took off with Gus and Griffon, while Jack and Ryan jumped out of the way to try and hide.  
  
“The fucking hell is this?” Michael shouted, switching direction as more cards came at them from a different angle. Gus didn’t turn in time and was knocked on his back and his legs were shackled as well. A loud screech from above echoed as well, and Michael chanced a look up to see a giant eagle like bird flying away with Jack and Ryan in its grasp. Michael stumbled, tripping over a small patch of mushrooms and turned around. The beast was right in front of him almost now. Staggering slightly, he stood up on his feet and faced it head on.  
  
“This shit can’t be real. I must have hit my head after a few drinks.” he spoke aloud to himself and widened his stance and the bandersnatch came to a halt in front of him and let out one of the loudest roars Michael had heard. And holy hell, it’s breath stank like no tomorrow. A small flurry of movement distracted the beast and next thing Michael knew, Griffon was on top of it with her sword out stabbing it in the eye.  
  
“Get out of here, you lug!” she screamed, popping the beasts eye out with a sickening pop, and took off in a random direction. Michael did not need to be told twice and took off as well.  
  
Back where the oraculum was carelessly tossed to the ground in the haste, a gloved hand reached out to grab it and unrolled it. A single blue eye widen in surprise and he quickly rolled it back up. Grabbing the reins of his horse back, he mounted and took off back to where he came from.


	4. Chapter 4

The doors opened with a loud bang and the man that tossed them open took a few steps inside the room, his black boots clicking with every step.  
  
“Someone here has stolen 3 of my sandwiches!” he screamed to the room. He finished walking to the front where a large throne sat waiting. The dark red cape that was upon his shoulders slowly stopped billowing from his entrance and settled against his body, the faint gold and black outlined hearts on it shimmering in the sunlight as well as the ruby hearts on the brooches that held it together. The dark undershirt had faint lines of yellow to them which traveled down until they hit a red belt that was strewn across his hips holding the black pants in black. A simple gold crown, embedded with more rubies the shape of hearts sat upon his head, where his hair was dark and curly, but under the light held a red tinge to it.  
  
He glanced at everyone that was in the room before making his way over to a line of frogs which would usually entertain him with their singing. He stood standing tall over them each, breathing heavy with barely hidden rage.  
  
“Did you steal them?” He asked the first one. Receiving a negative responses, he went to the next and asked the same question. It went on like this until he hit the last frog.  
  
“Did you steal my sandwiches?” he growled out, using his golden staff with a heart at the end to jab at the frog. The frog audibly gulped before shifting his eyes to a frog a few down from him and looked back at the man standing above. The man walked back to where the frog had glanced and crouched down to it’s level.  
  
“Did you steal my sandwiches?” He whispered.  
  
“No, your Majesty.” it replied and took a gulp. The man, the King, reached forward and wiped away a few stray crumbs from the frogs lips and put it in his mouth.  
  
“That’s chicken, my dear.” The king whispered and stood back up straight.  
  
“I was so hungry! You don’t understand, my children-” he started to panic.  
  
“Off with his head!” The King shouted and guards came up and took him away and the King made his way to the throne and sat down.  
  
“Your Majesty, my King Burnie. I come bearing news for you.” Burnie looked up and saw his faithful Knave, Matt, come up to him. He held out his hand with a small smile and the Knave took it and gave it a slight kiss, “I have found the oraculum.” he said and opened up the scroll for the King to see.  
  
“That looks so ordinary.” The King muttered.  
  
“Look here, Sir, on the Frabjous day.” The Knave pointed to the day. The King moved his attention and saw the figure slaying the Jabberwocky.  
  
“I’d know that disgusting mop of hair anywhere. Michael. Is he here? And what is he doing with my dear Jabberwocky?” The King hautly asked.  
  
“I believe so, your Majesty. And it appears that he is slaying the Jabberwocky.” The Knave hesitantly said. Burnie sharply turned to look at him, eyes wide with fear.  
  
“HE KILLED MY JABBERWOCKY?” He screamed. The knave took a step forward and grabbed his Kings hands.  
  
“Not yet, but it will happen if we just sit around idly.” he replied.  
  
“Well, find him and find. Him. Now.” The King ordered. The Knave motioned to the door and in came a group of cards dragging a black furred bloodhound in the room with them.  
  
“Alright Monty. Find the boy.” The King told the dog.  
  
“And my family?” he weakly asked. The King gave a long hard look before replying,  
  
“You will all be free to go. Now hurry up.”  
  
The Monty dog nodded before lifting his nose up to the air for a few good sniffs, and then down to the ground and started running in one direction, eager to get this down and over with to be free.


	5. Chapter 5

“Where the hell am I now?” Michael wondered aloud, brushing branches aside as he moved forward to nowhere. One snapped back and hit him in the arm and pain exploded from where it made contact.  
  
“Shit. Swiss fucking cheese that HURTS!” he groaned and turned his head so he could look at where the pain was coming from. There, on his upper were a handful of long, deep gashes that had thankfully started to clot already. Thinking back to what just recently happened, Michael put it to that giant, weird beast thing must have gotten it’s claws into him at some point in his escape. Stuck with nothing to press against it and to wrap it with, Michael trudges on. Up ahead was a single tree that seemed to be covered in multiple signs. Some of the things that Michael could see said up, yonder, that way, this way, back. And each sign was pointing a different direction.  
  
Confused, Michael just stood there staring at each sign. In this distance, a faint singing sound crept it’s way closer and closer, and Michael turned around to see who was coming.  
  
“'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe; All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe.” the voice was closer now to Michael, and he could hear an accent to it. Walking around the tree, he tried to find where exactly it was coming from.  
  
“Lose something, mate?” The same voice asked almost right behind Michael’s head. Panicked, Michael jumped and fell over a protruding root and landed on the hard ground.  
  
“Who's there? Show yourself!” He hollard to the trees. When the sound of purring became known, Michael turned left and saw what he could only describe as a floating face. Only, it wasn’t just a face. Over the course of a few seconds, a head came into view followed by a torso, and at last, arms, legs and a tail.  
  
“What the actual fuck?” Michael rubbed at his eyes, hardly believing what he was seeing. Sure, a Rabbit-man was nothing, nor a tiny mouse woman or a giant beast with thousands of sharp teeth. But this man appearing out of nowhere just didn’t make it in his head. He wore dark purple pants , and a dark pink collared shirt with a matching dark pink cardigan over top. Fit snug around his neck was purple tie with pink polka dots. Michael could see he was barefoot, but his eyes kept moving to the unusual features he had like Joel did. On top of his head were two purple cat ears and lazily moving side to side behind him was a long, slender purple tail.  
  
“You’re a cat.” Michael stated as the Cat-man rolled over onto his back and hung upside down from the branch he was on and gave a large grin.  
  
“Quite correct there. A cheshire cat in fact. The name’s Dan.” he introduced and his tail reached up to his head, and somehow lifted up part of his hair and his ears. Michael stared wide-eyed at the spot where it was. “And what happened to your arm there?” Dan added in. Michael looked back at the scratches on his arm.  
  
“A uh..bland....bansnatcher?” Michael tried to remember what it was called. The grin on Dan’s face disappeared and so did most of his body, the only thing visible was his head, which was now floating beside Michael.  
  
“The bandersnatch? Let’s have a look.” he spoke and went to look at the marks. Michael, so obviously uncomfortable with a floating head this close to him took a few steps back and shook his head.  
  
“No thank you. I don’t trust those without bodies, ya know? Kinda a standard I have with strangers.” he glared at the head. Dan’s head rolled in a circle and a body appeared as he did so.  
  
“At least let my wrap that up for you.” he asked, holding out a piece of green cloth. Watching him, Michael nodded and let his arm be wrapped, “You should get that healed as soon as you can. I wouldn’t let it become much more infected. What would your name be?” he added once he was done wrapping the marks.  
  
“Michael.” was all he replied. Dan moved back a space with a look of hopeful shock on his face.  
  
“The Michael?” he inquired. Michael shook his head negative again.  
  
“Not so sure about that. There was a huge talk about if I was or not. I myself ould care less. I just want to wake up from the drunken haze.”  
  
Dan started to move forwards before doing a small flip and floating back to Michael on his back.  
  
“If you would like, I can take you to see the Hare and the Hatter?” Dan asked and disappeared completely. Barefoot tracks started to appear in front of Michael and walk towards him. Michael had to blink a few times when they tracks separated and one went on each side of him to get around before coming back together. After a few seconds of just watching them walk farther away, Dan reappeared and beckoned Michael to follow.  
  
“Eh, why not.” He mumbled and started to follow Dan. He kept glancing up at the small crescent moon hanging in the sky as they walked and watched it slowly set the more they walked. Soon enough, light started to filter, but could barely reach past through the heavily clouded sky. Dan disappeared once more as Michael saw a series of tables come into view with some very peculiar people sitting down. Michael took a few hesitant steps forward before the first one saw him.  
  
This man had a white button up shirt on that was covered by a black vest, accented with a red bow. Leg’s that were fitted in black pants swung off the table in order to stand up to see Michael better, his black shoes also with tiny red bows. On his head sat a black top hat accented with a wilting rose, and two holes were cut out in order for two large rabbit ears to pop out. Slightly unfocused brown eyes bore into Michael’s own and he shifted from foot to foot. This new rabbit-man excitedly made his way to the other man that was sitting at the head of the table in a large cushioned chair. He wore a dark red coat with a large bowtie in front. The white collar of his undershirt was sticking high up from the collar of the jacket, which should have made it look weird, but on this strange man, it fit well. An on top of his head was a larger top hat than the other mans, with a long ribbon wrapped around it and a 10/6 card tucked into the side.  
  
When the first man shook the second and pointed towards Michael, the biggest grin he’d seen on anyone made its way across his face, and Michael had just met Dan so that was saying something. The second man, who Michael noted and dirty blond hair that went in all directions, saw him, he stood up and started to walk across the tables towards Michael. By the time he got to Michael, he noted that he only came up to this strange mans knees.  
  
“Stupid drink shrinking me.” Michael grumbled. The man knelt down to Michael’s height and whispered,  
  
“It’s you.”  
  
“It’s not the right Michael! I’ve told you before Gavin.” came Griffons muffled voice from inside a tea pot. This man in front of Michael, Gavin, only shushed Griffon  
  
“I know my boy Michael anywhere, “ Gavin turned towards the tables, “I know her anywhere!” The other two at the tables laughed at Gavin’s improper pronoun. Michael frowned at being called a girl, but Gavin took his small hand and lifted him up towards the table, and they walked back down them to the large chair at the end.  
  
“As you can see lad, we are still having our tea. We’ve been waiting your return you know. You’re terribly late. Naughty.” Gavin winked at him and he plopped back down in his chair. The other top hat guy was pouring a cup of tea into only half a cup, and it stayed there somehow. He almost dropped the cup though, as Dan reappeared at the other end of the table.  
  
“Dan!” he shouted and actually hopped over to him.  
  
“Hey there Ray.” Dan replied, a softer grin on his face as he held his arms open for Ray to hug him. Ray did so, his hat being knocked off and his ears pressing against his head as he nuzzled into Dan’s neck. Dan laughed quietly and gave a small kiss to the top of Ray’s head. Ray grabbed Dan’s hand and pulled him over to where he was sitting and the both sat in the chair together.  
  
“But anyhow, you are back with us now, my dear Michael, and we can get on with the Frabjous day!” Here Gavin leaned in closer to Michael, “I’m investigating things that begin with the letter M. Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk?” he asked. There was a moment of silence were Michael just gave him this incredulous look and Gavin just stared into his eyes.  
  
“Down with the bloody red King.” He suddenly shouted, along with Ray and Griffon all at once. Startled, Michael jumped in his seat. Dan started laughing again when he saw it an Michaels confused face.  
  
“The bloody red King, known as King Burns.” he explained before Michael could ask.  
  
“Come, come now! We need to stop faffing about and get on with the slaying!” Gavin started to say, he pulled out his own pocket watch and set it on the table in front of him, “It is time for it to forgive and forget, or forget and forgive. Whichever will come first, or, in some situations, most convenient. I’m waiting.”  
  
As he was saying this, Michaels attention drifted to Griffon who had pulled a spoon on top of her large tea cup and filled the concave area with many sugar cups and had it conveniently aimed at the duo of Dan and Ray. With a small cry, she jumped on the handle end and the sugars went flying towards them, as well as the spoon itself. Dan laughed and opened his mouth to catch one cube, and the spoon hit Ray right above his eye. Rays ears twitched however and he yanked a watch from his teacup to inspect it.  
  
“It’s ticking again!” he exclaimed.  
  
Dan gave a small sigh of discontent, “All this talk about slaying has put me off my tea.” he said sadly. Almost instantly the air around them changed and Michael could see Gavin’s fist clench closed. Dan must have seen this and added, “It’s not my fault what happened.” Gavin stood up and made his way over to where Dan was sitting.  
  
“The entire world has fallen to ruin, and poor lil’ B is off his tea. You faffed off to save your own skin! You lazy lummox, bloody pillock, spaffing no-good smegpot, GOOD FOR NOTHING MINGER GIT-” Gavin crescendo louder and louder with each step he took towards Dan. Dan had started to cower slightly and his ears pressed against his head, his tail wrapping around his waist.  
  
“Gavin! Enough!” Griffon shouted and Gavin stopped. He clenched his fists one last time before relaxing and turned around. Michael could see that his eyes had changed from a bright orange back to the blue they were when he first saw the man.  
  
“Thank you.” he whispered to her and made his way back to his chair once more. Ray coaxed Dan to relax before turning to Gavin.  
  
“What is wrong with you? You used to be so...uppity all the time. I remember you being the best futterwacken in all the land.”  
  
“Futter what? Is that like, some sort of code or something for your private time or what?” Michael asked, finally inputting into the conversations. Everyone at the tables laughed.  
  
“Futterwacken. It’s a dance, and I swear, on the Frabjous day, when the White Queen wears the crown again, I will futterwacken....with everything I got.” Gavin stated, a grin starting to etch its way across his face. Everyone started to laugh and Ray started to attempt to dance the futterwacken, but failed miserably.  
  
A neigh in the distance, followed by a loud howl suddenly sounded and the laughter stopped.  
  
“Oh no.” Ray whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

When the sounds in the distance faded, everyone at the table snapped into action. Ray hid his face into Dan’s shoulder, but he disappeared from sight. Griffon jumped over to a chair and out of the teapot she was in. Gavin grabbed Michael and brought him closer.  
“Here, drink this, and quick!” he ushered and shoved a bottle to Michael’s lip. Protesting didn’t help much and the drink made its way down his throat, and Michael felt himself shrinking once more.  
  
“Now mind you head, my boy.” Gavin says silently and brings a teapot close. Michael tried to break free once he caught on to what was going to happen.  
  
“Oh fuck no. I am not going into a teapot.” he hissed, struggling from the massive hand that held him. He was lifted up and placed, none too gently, inside and the lid was placed back, blocking out most of the light. With one final quick movement, Gavin put the teapot in between his legs on the chair to hid it better.  
  
Outside the teapot, everyone settled down and went back to their tea. Not seconds later, a handful of cards came in followed by a man on a horse. A single eye observed them all, while the other was covered with a heat eyepatch.  
  
“Well, well well. What have we here? My favourite trio of lunatics.” he drawled out, dismounting the horse and walking over to the tables, eyeing each individual separately.  
  
“Would you like to join us, Matt?” Griffon asked, gesturing to an empty seat with a full cup of tea. Ray’s ear twitched and he picked up the cup, his eyes going slightly unfocused.  
  
“You’re all late for TEA!” he screamed and whipped the cup right at Matt, who all but sidestepped the the flying dish, which hit a card soldier behind him. Gavin and Griffon started to giggle into their hands and Ray just flat out laughed his head off.  
  
“Thank you for the...lovely welcome. But we are looking for a boy. His name is Michael, have you seen him around?” the Knave inquired, looking around and staring at each individually. At the question, Gavin perked up and sat straight.  
  
“Speaking of the King, I have a top song for him. Now, all together!”  
  
“Twinkle twinkle little bat! How I wonder where you’re at!” All three chorus together. Fed up with their nonsense, Matt the Knave wrapped an arm around Gavin’s neck.  
  
“I swear, Hatter, if you are hiding him you will lose your heads.” He hissed into Gavin’s ear.  
  
“Already lost them, love.” Gavin gasped out, partly from lack of air. Matt released his neck and Gavin took a few strangled gasps of air, “Now, once more!”  
  
“Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky.” the trio chorused together once more before bursting out into fits of laughter once more. Sounds were coming from the teapot, so Gavin started to twirl his hands in the air more frantically to urge the singing louder. Matt made his way slowly back to his steed as something made it’s way towards the head of the table from below. Ray exchanged a nervous glance with Griffon as whatever was under the table got closer. The movement stopped and a wet nose popped out from the tablecloth and sniffed the teapot, then started to growl menacingly. Gavin took a cautious glance down and saw Monty there. And ever so quietly, he murmured,  
  
“Down with the bloody red King.”  
  
With that single spoken line, Monty stopped his growls at once and hope entered into his dark brown eyes. He gave Gavin a slight nod and left from under the table, pretending like had caught a new line of Michael’s scent. Matt watches him go off before shouting to go after him. With a lingering glance and downing his cup of tea, Matt uttered one final line in goodbye before smashing his cup of tea on the floor.  
  
“You’re all mad here.”  
  
Everyone started to laugh again, watching as the Knave left. Once out of sight, Griffon and Ray stopped laughing and wiped the tears. Gavin however, continued on to laugh. And laugh and laugh. Holding onto his sides, tears were streaming from his face and he started up into a fit of hysteria.  
  
“Hatter!” Griffon shouted, flinging a cube of sugar into Gavin’s face making him snap back to reality.  
  
“It’s a good thing Monty is one of us. Or else you would be...rose” Ray trailed off his line of thought as he got distracted by the bright red object as Gavin brought the teapot back on top of the table and open the lid once more. Michael clambered out and landed with a plop on his rear end.  
  
“Maybe he should head over to the White Queen’s palace? He’d be safe there.” Griffon suggested. Gavin nodded his head and took off his hat and set it down in front of Michael.  
  
“Your carriage, m’boy.” He said with a flourish.  
  
“A hat? Seriously?” Michael asked in disbelief, looking at the hat with caution.  
  
“Of course, you donut. Anyone can ride by horse or rail, but by hat is the ace way to travel.” Gavin enthusiastically gestured to the hat throughout the explanation. Michael was still unsure, but with Griffon coming up behind him to push him towards it, that left Michael no choice but to step onto the rim. Holding on for dear life was difficult as Gavin lifted the hat back up to his head and started to walk away from the tea party and into the forest.  
  
“Don’t forget your tea!” Ray hollard behind them and a teacup went whizzing by. Gavin laughed and off they set on foot towards the opposite direction that the Knave and the card soldiers went.  
  
After minutes of silence, Gavin started to mumble to himself as they walked, Michael swaying back and forth with Gavins awkward saunter.  
  
“‘Twas brillig, and the slithy toves did gyre and gimble in the wabe:  
  
All mimsy were the borogoves, and the mome raths outgrabe.”  
  
Michael cocked his head and crawled over the the edge of the hat where it was closest to Gavins shoulder.  
  
“What the fuck you talking about?” Michael asked, plopping onto Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin turned his head ever so slightly, peering into Michael’s eyes, unblinking.  
  
“Wot was wot?” he asked before turning back to look at the path before them, “The Jabberwock with eyes of flame. The jaws that bite. The claws that catch. Beware of the Jabberwock, my son, and the frumious Bandersnatch. He took his vorpal sword in hand. The vorpal blade went snicker-snack. He left it dead, and with its head. And he went galumping back.” He finished, an eerie silence captured them once more.  
  
“It’s all about you, you know...”  
  
Michael jumped back slightly at that.  
  
“That whole thing was about me? Saying I have to tear this...Yabberdocky thing apart? The hell? I can barely slay things in a game, let alone in this place, wherever the fuck it is. My mind for all I know.” Michael raged. Gavin slowed down and came to a halt in the middle of a burnt clearing.  
  
“...mind.” he muttered before picking Michael up and setting him down on the ground. Gavin then walked off without Michael.  
  
“Hey. HEY! ASSHOLE. You can’t just leave me here!” Michael shouted after Gavin’s retreating back. He was still only a few inches tall, so he could barely catch up running after Gavin. Gavin paused dead in his tracks.  
  
“But you don’ slay. Have you got any idea wot the bloody Red King has don’? Gavin spoke, accent heavy in his words, “You don’ slay” he mocked.  
  
“Well, even if I could, I wouldn’t be able to do a damn thing.” Michael responded. Gavin got on his knees and looked Michael once over. Self-conscious, Michael wrapped his arms around himself and fought off the rising heat in his face.  
  
“You know what? There’s something missing in you, Michael.” Gavin’s accent was lighter now, but his tongue still curled around Michael’s name, enunciating it slightly different than what Michael was used to, “You’ve lost your muchness.”  
  
Michael frowned at that. His muchness? What did that mean? Did Gavin know him from somewhere? That should not be possible, as Michael had never been here before.  
  
Or had he?  
  
“Tell me what this King has done.” Michael demanded. Gavin lifts Michael back to his shoulder and they continue on their walk.  
  
“It’s not a pretty story mate.” he hesitated.  
  
“Tell me anyways. I’m not a pussy.” Michael responded.  
  
“A long time ago, I was the Hatter to the Queen at the time. My family have always been in service to them. We were celebrating with children running about around the maypole, the Queen with her trusted White Knight nearby on their horses. Everything was going swell until the sun was blocked out. The White Knight, terrified by the monster, dropped the Vorpal sword and fled the scene, never to be seen again. The Great Jabberwocky brought chaos, destruction, plague and death with it. Startled, the horse the Queen was on bucks, knocking her to the ground. Her crown falls off, only to be picked up by her brother, Burnie. Transforming to fit his head and becoming the crown of hearts, the now Red King leaves the ruins, his faithful Knave in tow with the Vorpal sword.” Here Gavin stops, but is still lost in his memories. Michael mulls over his words, over the story. Going through all of that, to see your entire family and friends perish? That’s horrible. Michael felt sympathy for this man.  
  
“Hatter. Gavin.” Michael tried to snap him from his thoughts. With only a few rapid blinks, Gavin was back with Michael.  
  
“I’m fine really.” he said honestly, giving Michael a warm smile, but it quickly turned to a frown, “Do you hear that?” Michael shook his head no, but Gavin wasted no time as he heard the howl of Monty once more before shoving Michael into his breast pocket and taking off. Shortly after, the clanging of metal reached their ears, chasing after them through the thick forest of the Tugley Woods.  
  
All too soon though, they were almost surrounded by red playing card soldiers. Panicking, Gavin took off his hat and set Michael on top once more.  
  
“Go south, and you will come across the White Queen’s castle beyond the cliffs.” He muttered to Gavin, eyes filling with focused worry about Michaels safety. Michael nodded once, his own heart fluttering slightly at Gavin’s eyes before he brought his arm back and tosses the top hat as far as he could.  
  
“DOWN WITH THE BLOODY RED KING!” He shouted, his voice fading more and more the further the hat flew. Eventually, the hat stopped spinning and landed with a soft thud and Michael jumped off to vomit in the grass.  
  
“I am never travelling by hat again.” He groaned, using a large leaf blade to wipe at his face. The sky was dark now, and the air was chilled. Michael shivered before turning back to the hat and crawled his way underneath it, hoping to get at least a few hours of shut eye before he attempted his journey onwards.


	7. Chapter 7

The ground shaking is what woke Michael up the next day. It was faint at first, but the vibrations got stronger and stronger. It wasn’t until a large, wet, black nose popped itself under the hat that Michael became fully awake. Sitting in front of Michael was the bloodhound.  
  
“You stupid mutt! You were supposed to take them away from us! Gavin fucking trusted you!” Michael shouted, kicking the hat in frustration. A pang of guilt went through his heart at this action before he dusted off his footprint quickly and looking back at the dog.  
  
“What is your name even?” he inquired.  
  
“Monty. And they have my family.” he replied, exhaustion filling his voice as he laid down, “And what about you? What is so special about you that the Hatter would give himself up for?”  
  
“My name is Michael. And no, before you ask, I’m not that Michael.” he added. With nothing to do, Michael sat back down and started at Monty. A moment passed before the silence was broken.  
  
“Where did they take him? Where did Gavin go?” Michael asked. He brought his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.  
  
“He’s being held at the Red King’s castle.” was the reply. Michael gripped his arms tighter, his heart doing a small flutter at the information.  
  
“I’m going to rescue him.” Michael stated, and stood up once more. Monty sat on his hind legs.  
  
“You can’t do that. It’s not foretold.”  
  
“I don’t fucking care! If it wasn’t for me, Gavin wouldn’t have gotten captured and taken away! I don’t care about this stupid prophecy shit that says piss all about me. Since the moment I came to this place I’ve been told what I have to do! I’ve grown and shrunk too many fucking times I’ve lost count. I’ve been fucking scratched up by a monster and stuffed into a damn teapot! Whatever is happening here is in my own goddamn head so what the hell I says, goes!” Michael raged, breathing heavily. Monty looked in Michael's eyes before lowering down to allow Michael to climb on.  
  
“Don’t forget the bloody hat, mutt.” Michael muttered from his spot from behind Monty’s collar. Monty nodded and picked it up with his mouth and took off in the direction of the Red King’s castle.  
  
Half the day passed as the duo traveled the distance to the castle. Monty came to a slow stop before the massive wall that surrounded the entire place. Leaning down, he allowed Michael to jump off and sat on the ground, exhausted from the run. Michael covered his nose as a putrid stench assaulted his nose. There was a moat that surrounded the wall, and when Michael got close enough he gagged. There, floating around in the water were hundreds upon hundreds of floating, decaying heads. Michael looked back at Monty.  
  
“This is the only safe way in.” he solemnly said. With a sigh, Michael looked back at the heads.  
  
“Lost my muchness, huh asshole? Hows this?” he growled out loud and he took a running jump to land on the closest head. He did this, jumping from head to head to cross the murky waters. On the last jump, Michael miscalculated and ends up falling slightly into the waters. Disgusted, he shook his foot out and looked at the wall before him. Going over was not an option, so he glanced around the bottoms edge. Luckily enough, there was a large enough hole for him to fit through.  
  
“Monty! The hat!” Michael shouted across. With a nod, Monty picked it up, spun around in a few circles and tossed the hat over top the wall. With a quiet bark, Monty took off and disappeared into the distance. It was a tight squeeze, but Michael shoved himself through the crack only to fall on the ground on the other side. A loud smack sounded through the air followed closely by a cry of pain and cheers. Michael picked himself up and peered through the bushes. There standing before him was what Michael assumed was the King of Hearts. In his hands was a flamingo, which was poised to line up a swing. A small hedgehog was curled up in a ball, shaking and ready to be hit. The King pulled back and swung, hitting the flamingo to the hedgehog with another smack. The crying hedgehog landed and rolled near Michael. In an act of courage, he ran out to the creature to free it. Upon seeing Michael, the animal cried out in fea, shaking.  
  
“Shh. I’m not going to hurt you. See? I’m helping.” Michael soothed, untying the ropes that bound its legs together. Quickly, the hedgehog is freed and takes off into the bushes.  
  
“Where’s my ball? Page!” The king shouted, annoyed that he lost sight of the clumsy animal. A ruffling of the bushes and Joel’s head popped into view, startling Michael. Joel, upon seeing Michael, looked back at the King before stepping out of sight. Instead of the blue waistcoat he had on last time Michael saw him, he now donned the court page’s outfit, a frilly white jacket covered in hearts.  
  
“Well well well. If it isn’t Not-Michael. What are you doing here?” Joel asked, his voice dropping lower to keep it from the King.  
  
“Well, two reasons I guess you could say.” Michael replied. He crooked his finger and beckoned Joel to lean closer. Joel did so without any hesitance, only for Michael to bring his arm back to punch him right in the side of the face.  
  
“That’s for fucking leading me here, you piece of shit.” he hollered.  
  
“Ow! Why’d you do that, punk? I’m going to bruise now! Is there a bruise? It hurts.” Joel whined, clutching his face. Michael crossed his arms, grumbling in satisfaction.  
  
“And my other reason, I’ve come to rescue Gavin. That crazy Hatter.” He added. Joel gave him a once over.  
  
“You won’t be rescuing anyone the size of a hamster. No worries, I got just the thing.” Joel paused and reached into one of his pockets. He dug around a bit before pulling out a small square piece of cake and handing it to Michael. Michael grabbed it and took a couple massive bites out of it.  
  
“Oh no! Only a small bite!” Joel cried out, but it was too late. Michael started to grow at an alarming rate, and unfortunately for him this time, his clothes did not grow with him. Joel, scared, ran back out from behind the bushes and back the the King of Hearts, who had noticed the commotion that Michael had created. If it wasn’t for the rose bushes in front of him, everyone in the court would be seeing Michael stark raving nude.  
  
“What the hell is this?” The King shouted in anger. Joel came up in between Burnie and Michael, in attempts to calm him down.  
  
“Well, you see..this is not a what, rather a who. And this is...ah...” Joel stuttered a bit in this explanation.  
  
“Ah?” The king asked, looking between Joel and Michael. Michael nodded quickly.  
  
“Yes. Ah from America.” he added. The King squinted his eyes at Michael, before pulling out heart-shaped sunglasses and plopping them on.  
  
“Where are your clothes, boy?” He demanded. Michael paused a second, thinking up a good enough story.  
  
“Well, you see. In America, I was the largest kid. Every year, I kept growing and growing, until nothing I owned fit me. It was terrible and I was so close to beating the shit out of everyone, but I came here instead. Hoping you might understand.” Michael spewed. The King didn’t even bothering giving Michael his attention.  
  
“No worries Ah. I got you covered. Speaking of, will someone PLEASE GET THIS KID SOME CLOTHES? I am sick and tired of seeing naked men. I don’t care what you use, just get him some goddamn clothes.”  
  
In almost no time flat, the seamstresses of the castle had put together quite the assemble for Michael. Starting with the simple, yet well fitted black slacks, they were held in place by a black leather belt with a red belt buckle. On his feet were elegant black boots that had a single buckle around the ankles that came together on the outside of the foot at another red heart pendant. Covering a white dress shirt was what must have been the tightest vest Michael had ever worn. It was white and black, and along the sides were red hearts and the back was held together with red lace. Over top of the corset vest was a tail coat. It was made of a red fabric that had woven in darker red hearts through the piece. It was fasten with a row of small, heart buttons and lined in a matching black that was the colour of the slacks.  
  
Michael followed closely behind the King as they made it down the grand hall to the single chair at the end. Burnie gave a sharp whistle and two monkeys came running out with a stool, and he motioned for Michael to have a seat as he plopped himself into his own chair.  
  
“Will someone get me a pig? I NEED A PIG!” Burnie shouted and instantly, one came running and slide on its back. The King put his feet on its stomach and gave a sigh of relief.  
“You should see my two fat boys. I just got them. They do this weird talking shit that just cracks me up. FAT BOYS!” He called out. The side doors opened and in came Jack and Ryan. Michael’s eyes widened as he saw the pair, and they saw him in return. Ryan gave Jack a smack on the arm and motioned in Michaels direction.  
  
“Speak.” The King demanded.  
  
Ryan started to talk aloud, yet to Jack.  
  
“Is that being....?” Michael shook his head, trying to get them to shut up.  
  
“No, it isn’t. Not a bit.” Jack replied.  
  
‘Contrariwise, I believe it is so...” Ryan argued.  
  
“No! It ain’t so. Nohow!” Jack fought. Here, Jack stomped his foot on Ryan, who in return retaliated by pinching Jack. Burnie started to laugh.  
  
“Oh, I do love my fat boys. Now, be gone.” As the two got dragged off, giving last glances towards Michael, the Knave appeared from behind the chairs and he dropped to one knee in front of Burnie.  
  
“There you are Matt. Are you have any success with that dimwit?” Burnie asked. Matt reached forward and kissed the knuckles of Burnies hands before replying.  
  
“No sir. He is too stubborn.  
  
“You just need to know how to work with the prisoners, you soft headed idiot. Bring in the prisoner!” Burnie called out. Some of the knights go to bring this prisoner up, while Matt stays with the two, and finally notices Michael sitting there.  
  
“And who may this be?” he inquired. Burnie looks over at Michael.  
  
“This is Ah.” was all he said, “My new favourite.”  
  
“It seems, that your name, boy, has sliiped from the Kings mind-” the knave started to say, but was cut off by the angry wails of the King.  
  
“HIS NAME IS AH! Are you that stupid of a being to not comprehend a name when I give it to you, you moronic fool?” Matt flinches back.  
  
“From America.” Michael added, a smirk on his face as he saw the reaction. The doors banged open finally and the card soldiers are now dragging with them Gavin. Michael grabbed the edge of his seat as he saw Gavin. He hair was even messier than the last time he saw him, and there was a slight bruise on the side of his face.  
  
“We know Michael has return. Do you know where he is at?” The King not so kindly asked of the Hatter. Gavin just stared off into the distance, not paying any attention. Fed up with this behaviour, Burnie reached forward and gave Gavin a smack across the face. Jerking back in surprise, Gavin stares straight at the King, not even looking or seeing Michael there beside him.  
  
“I’ve been considering things that start with the letter M. Moron, mutiny, murder, malice..” Gavin started to list off seemingly random words.  
  
“That is all very nice, but we’re looking for Michael. Where is he?” The King leaned in closer to stare Gavin down. Gavin looks back and thinks hard about this, until he smiles and gives a short shrug.  
  
“Who? That wee little lass? I wouldn't know.” he said and laughed.  
  
“What if I take off your head? Will you know then?” Burnie laughed at the thought. Gavin started to laugh as well, harder and louder.  
  
“Stop that, idiot.” Burnie demands, but Gavin continues to laugh madly. The King tuned to the Knave and made the loco motion to him. Gavin finally turned and looked at Michael and immediately stopped. His eyes widen slightly at how large Michael is, but gives him a small smile. Gavin turns his attention back to the King, his eyes alight with mischief.  
  
“You know, for someone of your standing, you have quite the noggin. I would very much like to hat it.” Gavin flirted with the King. Burnie cocked his head slightly, giving it though.  
  
“Hat it?” he murmured.  
  
“Yeah. I use to work for the White Queen herself. She wasn’t quite as magnificent as yourself.” Gavin motioned towards Burnie, “But you. Oh the things I could make for such a glorious globe.” he crooned.  
  
“What exactly could you do?” Burnie stated, getting a bit annoyed. Gavin lifted up his bound hands pathetically. Burnie motioned to Matt.  
  
‘Unbind him. How the hell can he work if his hands are bound?” he ordered. Matt walks over to Gavin and takes a ring of keys out of his pocket to unlock the shackles. With his wrists now free, Gavin rubs at them before moving closer to Burnie.  
  
“I wonder what it could be. Perhaps a bonnet or a boater? Or maybe something for the boudoir?” Gavin started, but Michael noticed the change right away. Michael remember when Gavin had a go at Dan, the way his accent thickened and his eyes clouded over.  
  
“A cloche, dunce hat, death cap, coif snood, barboosh or purge. A yarmulke, cockle-hat, pork-pie, tam o’shanter, billy-cock, bicorn, tricorn, bandeu, bongrace, fan-tail, night cap, garbaldi, fez-” the Hatter got louder and louder with each hat. Michael, starting to panic, tried to come up with a way to break his trance.  
  
“Gavin!” Michael uttered in between coughs. Gavin snaps out of it, and takes a deep breath.  
  
“Ah, Knave, leave us.” Burnie demanded of the two. Michael stood up and followed the Knave out the doors in the back. Right away, the Knave disappeared and Michael was left to his own devices. He just shrugged and walked in the general direction the Knave went and just looked around the place. The walls themselves were a dark ruby colour, with intricate hearts every few feet. In fact, Michael was starting to get sick of seeing hearts everywhere.  
  
He turned a corner and there, a couple feet away, was the Knave and the Rabbit-man. Taking a quick step back as to not be seen, Michael peaked around the corner to observe what was happening. Matt had Joel pressed against the wall, with a knee between Joel’s legs. He also had Joel’s wrists pinned above him while he assaulted his mouth with his own. The thing was though, it was not really an assault and Joel was kissing back with almost equal fever. A low moan escaped Joel as Matt left his mouth and started suckling on his neck instead.  
  
At the end of the hall, a woman passed by and saw the two as well. She caught Michael staring at them, and she gave a small, wicked smile and quickened her pace up. When she was out of sight, Michael went to leave them alone, but bumped into a vase. He watched, almost in slow motion as it fell and shattered to pieces. Matt and Joel jumped and ceased their activities and saw Michael standing there. Michaels heart dropped before he took off in the other direction, getting away from what he witnessed.


	8. Chapter 8

For days Monty ran nonstop to his destination, the only thought running through his head was that he must tell the Queen. Scenery became familiar and he felt in his bones just how close he was to safety. When the elegant white castle came into view, Monty got a second wind and forced his legs faster, to reach her sooner.  
  
Running through the tall golden gates, Monty spotted a gathering of individuals all dressed in white surrounding a lady with long ginger-brown hair in an elegant white ball gown. When she spotted Monty, she excused everyone and tried to walk gracefully towards him. Once they were out of sight, the lady pulled up her dress, not only revealing her bare feet, but she took off running towards Monty.  
  
“Monty! Are you okay?” she asked, concern filling her voice as Monty collapsed and she bent down to pull him on her lap.  
  
“It’s Michael, my Lady. He’s back.” Monty gasped out in between heavy pants. A smile graced her face, her blue eyes shimmering with a new hope. Her hand went to pet the top of Monty’s head.  
  
“And where is he now?” she inquired. Monty averted his eyes from her.  
  
“I’m sorry Lindsay, but he’s in Burnie’s castle. I allowed him to move of his path. Please forgive me.” he whined. Lindsay hummed, trying to soothe Monty’s worries and guilt.  
  
“There, there Monty. It’s okay. It is in that castle that Michael will find the Vorpal sword, and we will finally have our champion at long last. Rest, Monty. You deserve it.” The White Queen gave a small kiss to the top of Monty’s head before getting back up and walked back towards her castle.

  


Back at the Red Castle, Michael was wandering the gardens, looking for Gavin’s ratty worn out hat. He spotted a bit of pink and made his way there, glad he found it at last. He wiped the excess dirt off it with a caring smile on his face before jogging back to the castle.

  


Up in a balcony, Burnie watched Michael head back inside when Matt joined him.  
  
“We need to find Michael, Matt. I cannot, absolutely not, have him slaying my Jabberwocky. Without it, Lindsay’s people will rise against me, “Burnie’s fist clenched, his knuckles turning white and his face barely containing the rage, his voice dripping with venom, “That stupid bitch. Why do they like her anyways?” he raged. Matt took a few steps towards Burnie, but not quite close enough to invade his personal bubble.  
  
“I don’t see it either, to be honest. I mean, you are superior in every way.” he sucked up to him. Burnie let out a slight huff of annoyance.  
  
“I know. But she is able to bewitch anyone into falling in love with her. The men, woman, fuck even the furniture.” Burnie glance back into the room where various animals held different pieces of furniture, “Even the the Queen.”  
  
Both Matt and Burnie peered over the edge into the moat, where a head was floating apart from the rest, the long blond hair flared around it like a halo.  
  
“Barbara would have left me. I had to do it.” Burnie whispered.  
  
“Isn’t it better to be feared than loved anyways? You will have so much more in the end.” Matt comforted. Burnie slammed both fists done onto the hand railing, shuddered going through it at the force.  
  
“I just don’t know anymore! But god damn it. She can have it, I don’t fucking care.” Burnie took a few deep breaths of air, “I have you though. Right?” Burnie asked, turning to Matt. Matt hesitated before slowly plastering a smile on his face, fake as it was, but other that that gave no reply. They both turned their gazes out into the distance, watching storm clouds gather and brew.


	9. Chapter 9

It was the sound of humming that led Michael to the location of Gavin. He had been wandering slightly lost in the maze of hallways trying to find the hatter to return his hat, but kept having no such luck until the tune of twinkle twinkle floated into his ears.  
  
He pushed open a set of heavy doors where the sounds were the loudest and he let out a short laugh at the sight before him. Gavin had ribbons in one hand and bows and feathers in the other. All around the room were a variety of hats of all shapes and sizes.  
  
“This is actually pretty impressive you know.” Michael states as he inspected a few of the hats, the Hatters own hidden behind his back. Gavin looked up from his work and picked up a very feathery hat and place it on Michael’s head. He grins and they both start laughing.  
  
“It sucks dicks though that you have to make these for that jerk.” Michael said as he hide the hatters hat behind a box to look at himself in a mirror. There was a shift in atmosphere as Gavin became lost in thought at Michael’ offhand comment.  
  
“What’s...what’s the hatter with me. ‘ he mumbled, “The hatter...mmm. Ma..ma” he clenched his fists and slammed them on the table. A sudden fury encased him and he started to toss hats everywhere. He took the closest one to him and started to stab it with a pair of scissors.  
  
“Whoa! Gavin! Gavin stop, common!” Michael cried out and took Gavin’s face in his hands, “Common buddy. Stay with me.” Gavin’s eyes started to unfog, and they lightened from a stormy grey to the clear blue that Michael saw the first time they met.  
  
“Have you any idea why a raven is like a writing desk? Michael, I’m scared. I’m lost. Where are you, my little Michael? Have I gone bonkers?” Gavin whimpered. Michael rest his forehead against his and closed his eyes in thought. He pulled back and stared straight into Gavin’s own.  
  
“I think so buddy. But you know what? Only the coolest people are.” Michael stated . He reached to where he put Gavin’s hat and set it gently on top of Gavin’s head. Gavin gave a great smile before reaching forward and wrapping his arms around Michael. Not expecting this, Michael tensed before relaxing, wrapping his own arms around Gavin.  
  
“You look like yourself now Gavers.” Michael whispered into his ear. They stayed like that for a few minutes more before a loud screech interrupted them  
  
“Hat man! Where the hell are my hats? I need them now, your moronic fool.” the voice of the King echoed out. Gavin took Michael’s hands in his own.  
  
“Listen, I heard that the Vorpal Sword is hidden somewhere here. Find it, Michael, and take it back to the White Queen.” he begged. Michael shook his head no.  
  
“We can take it back together, okay?” With their hands still connected, Michael felt butterflies flit around in his stomach. Gavin licked his lips, before he opened his mouth to say something,  
  
“Why is it that you are either too small or too tall?” He asked, a hand reaching up to Michael’s face. The sound of heavy footsteps echoed outside the door and the two jumped apart. A slight jingle noise made Michael look down at Gavin’s foot where he saw he was chained to the floor, unable to escape.  
  
“You wait here Gavin. I’ll back for you.” Michael firmly stated, and after a hesitant paused, leaned in to give Gavin’s forehead a quick kiss before leaving the room in search of the sword.


	10. Chapter 10

Michael stalked the hallways, trying to find something that might point him in the right direction. A couple times, he had to hide behind a heart shaped ornament in attempts to hide from the odd passersby. The few windows he passed, he saw a sliver of a crescent moon hanging in the sky, faintly illuminating the hallways with it’s eerie glow. Before too long, Michael spotted a familiar duo standing guard outside a grand, ornate door.  
  
“Jackland! Ryebread!” Michael called to them quietly. They looked around before spotting Michael coming to a stop in front of them.  
  
“Michael!” they responded in unison. They each grabbed a hand and shook it, “How do you do, again?” Ryan added on after dropping his hand.  
  
“Where the hell is - “ Michael stated to say before Jack cut him off.  
  
“Where you always this hugely big?” he inquired. Ryan had a thoughtful look pass over his face.  
  
“He isn’t hugely big. This is how he normally is.” he stated. Michael could feel the stirrings of rage start to coil around in his chest.  
  
“Shut up for you fucking second and just tell me where is the damn -”  
  
“I’m so certain he was tinier when we first saw him.” Ryan muttered. Jack hit his head, before saying, “Thats because he had to drink the potion to get through the door.”  
  
Michael had enough of their weird way of talking and shoved his hands over each of their mouths.  
  
“I’m only going to ask one more time. Where the hell is Joel?” he growled out. Scared, Ryan and Jack pointed in the direction they thought he was, which turned out to be the opposite of each other. Michael groaned and picked one way to go, and the two followed behind him. It was a while before they came across Joel, who was whispering in hushed, angry tones with Griffon. Griffon was also dressed similar to the other captives, a small, heart themed chamber maid outfit was placed on her.  
  
“And what are you doing here? We’re trying to rescue Gavin. Move along.” Griffon asked when Michael approached them. Looking down at her, Michael stood straight at his full height.  
  
“I am going to rescue Gavin, you little ball of fur. You need to tell me where the hell the Vorpal sword is hidden in this fucking place. Someone must have seen it. Come on. Go and ask around.” Michael ordered. Jack and Ryan nodded and took off, Griffon and Joel staying. Griffon took a few steps towards Michael, trying to make herself seem bigger, which was hard being a dormouse.  
  
“Now listen here kid. I don’t take orders from some big clumsy, curly-haired -” she started to rant when Michael picked her up by the collar of her shirt and set her down at the end of the hallway. He did a little shooing motion and she grumbled and took off. Michael turned back to Joel, noticing he was still there.  
  
“What do you need?” he asked. Joel stepped from foot to foot, scratching the back of his head.  
  
“Uh well you see. I might kind of know where the sword is.” he cringed as he finish saying that, “Please don’t punch me again.” Michael face palmed before letting Joel lead the way to the sword. When they went outside, Michael shivered, the cut on his arm throbbing with each step. Joel’s ear were twitching like crazy, picking up every little sound in paranoia. Finally, they stopped in front of a large stable. With an exchanged glance, Michael opened the door and immediately gagged. The stench that came from the place was putrid, at best. Laying in the middle was the bandersnatched, its head resting on its paws. The eye socket that was missing the single eye was oozing out blood and pooling slightly around its paws. Michael took a few steps back and gagged once more.  
  
“There is not chance in hell I’m going in there. Look what beast did to my arm last time round!” he exclaimed, taking off his jacket to show Joel the cut from last time. Worried flew across Joel's face.  
  
“Oh no. Why haven’t you mentioned this before? This is bad. Oh no.” Joel started to breath faster, pulling his ears down over his face. Michael took a look back at the stable in front of him, a plan starting to form in his head. Michael headed back to the main castle and easily found Griffon, her cussing giving her away.  
  
“Griffon! Do you still have the bandersnatch eye?” he asked. Griffon nodded before lifting up her skirt to reveal the eye at her waist. Michael squatted down closer to her level.  
  
“Good, because I need it. Hand it over.” he demanded, holding out his hand.  
  
“Go get your own.” Griffon responding, and attempted to stab his hand with her tiny sword.  
  
“God damnit Griffon, just give me the eye!” he shouted, reaching for the eye. She swiped her sword and gave his hand a small nic. Fed up with her antics, he took the small sword from her.  
  
“Well, come and get it then!” she hollard. Michael stood back up , towering over Griffon again. She sighed and unhooked the eye from her waist and tossed it in the air. Michael reached up to grab it, but Griffon surprised him. She took a decorative sword off the wall and charged at him full thrust and a yell. He easily side stepped her charge, and poked at her with the small sword. She picked up the dropped eyeball and hooked it back on her waist.  
  
“Thrust now!” Ryan’s voice called out from behind. A quick glance showed that both Ryan and Jack had found them and were holding up a finger each and were mock fighting behind the two.  
  
“No, you need to stab!” Jack retaliated.  
  
“No, thrusting, like this!” Ryan fought back. Ryan poked at Jack, and Jack pokes back. They started to fight like this as Michael and Griffon fought with the swords. Every time Griffon came at Michael with the sword, he would take a couple steps back to land himself safely out of Griffons reach. Soon enough though, they were passing by the Kings dressing room.  
  
Inside the room, Gavin was fitting different hats on top of Burnie’s head, and they were surrounded by many different size mirrors. With each hat, Burnie looked this way and that, preening under all this attention he got. Standing in front of him, Gavin was able to see the commotion happening outside the doors. First Michael was losing swordplay with Griffon, and followed a few seconds later Ryan and Jack passed as well. He started to laugh to himself, and the King gave him an odd look, muttering about fools.  
  
Back in the hallway, Griffon had clambered up on top of a bureau swinging her sword at Michael, who was pressed against a wall. Once Griffon swung, Michael saw an opening and sliced at the thing rope holding the eye. It dropped and Michael picked it up with a cry of victory and runs off back to the bandersnatch.  
  
Michael took a deep breath and entered the stable once more. Slipping in, he hesitated before stepping towards the beast. It growled as he approached and Michael held out the eye.  
  
“You mutt, I got your eye. See?” Michael told it. It sniffed the air and whined. Michael rolled the eye towards it and it growled at him once more before picking it up and popping it back in. While it was doing this, Michael snuck around behind it to search around. When he saw a tarp strewn haphazardly across a chest, his heart skipped a beat. Carefully removing it, he saw that in the middle of the chest was a giant padlock. Michael swore and kicked at the ground before collapsing. The pain on his arm started to become unbearable and he looked at it once more. It was bright red, swollen and heavily infected. All too suddenly, Michael started to get dizzy. Struggling to stay conscious, he stood back up again and attempted to pull on the lock, trying to get it open. With each tug however, his vision got darker and darker until he passed out in front of the bandersnatch.


	11. Chapter 11

Gavin finished sorting all the hats he created for the King as said person waltz into the room, followed by his normal posse who were fidgeting slightly and the milled about. Gavin take the first hat and sets it on the Kings head and the closest person, a small male gasps and compliments him on how stunning he looks. Gavin takes off the hat at Burnies requests and pulls another one over his head. Another person compliments him and this goes on for quite some time. This went on for sometime until Gavin spotted a couple figures in the back had fallen asleep standing up. Looking around at the others, he started to laugh to himself that none of them actually cared to want to be there with the King. The king snapped at him for laughing and Gavin went back to work.  
A figure came rushing into the room and whispered into Burnies ear. His face started to turn a dark shade of red and he stood up suddenly and rushed out of the room. He stormed out and found the man in question he was looking for and dragged him to the ground.  
  
“What the fucking hell Matt? Joel? Seriously?” he spat out, face still flushed red. Matt flinched.  
  
“You...must understand, sire. It was against my will. Surely you believe me? It was...it was Ah. Ever since he came here, he’s been messing with my head, making me do things.” he struggled out. This statement seemed to infuriated the King even more, who sharply turned and shouted out to the whole castle,  
  
“Someone find Ah NOW! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!” 

  


Michael groaned and staggered to sit up from the cold ground below him. A puff of warm air blew over him and he glanced up, freezing. The bandersnatch was looming over him, both eyes in their sockets. He turns his head up towards a lone window, exposing his neck to Michael. Michael cocked his head as he saw a big, dull skeleton key tied around his neck and reached a shaky hand towards it. The bandersnatch lowered its head to his arm, the one that was heavily infected and gave it a few sniffs before his tongue ran out licked the marks. While it was doing this, Michael closed the gap to the key and unlatched it from his neck. He winced and looked at the infected bits on his arm. The harsh red was fading, and the skin seemed to stitch itself right up.  
  
“I suppose you think this makes us even, mongrel?” Michael muttered and stood up to reach the chest. He shoved the key in the lock and it clicked open and fell to the floor with a loud clunk. Opening the lid, a great silver sword with a dark black handle shone up at Michael. Picking it up, he admired it in the light before giving the bandersnatch a last look before jogging out of the place and back to the castle. 

  


He quickly made his way back to the room Gavin was being held in, sword in hand. Bursting into the room, he saw Griffon trying to pick the lock already.  
  
“Stand the fuck back Griffon,” Michael ordered her. Once she saw what sword Michael had she scrambled out of the way as Michael swung to cut through the chains holding Gavin, “Hows that for some god damn muchness?”  
  
“Wait, no! You musn’t!” Gavin shouted, standing up to grasp Michael’s wrist before he swung, “This sword should be used only against the Jabberwocky.” He stared into Michael’s eyes, fear with a hint of worry etched in there. There was a commotion at the doors and the group turned to look. In stormed Matt the Knave. He spotted Michael and pointed to him.  
  
“Ah, by order of the King, you are hereby arrested.”  
  
“Hatter!” Griffon shouts and tosses Gavin a decorative sword off the wall and he pulls Michael behind him to fight off Matt. Griffon herself was holding quite well against a few of the guards. Michael pulled his arm back to join in but Gavin stopped him once more.  
  
“You need to take that to Lindsay, the White Queen. Hurry!” he whispered.  
  
“God damn it Gavin, I’m not leaving without my boy.” Michael shouted back, side stepping away from a guard that got passed Gavin.  
  
“Michael! Just fucking go!” Griffon shouted. At the proclamation, all movement froze for a split second. His head snaps to Michael.  
  
“Michael? The Michael?” he inquires. Gavin shoved Michael forcefully towards the door.  
  
“Run!” Both him and Griffon shout at once and this time, Michael does not hesitate. The Knave following just after. Eventually the group finds themselves back outside, and the soldiers slowly encircle Michael.  
  
“Well, well, well. If it isn’t little Michael, back in Wonderland. How could I have not bloody seen it? Well, it has been quite sometime. And you were a little shit disturber then as well. Now, little boy, give me the sword.” Matt demands, taking steps towards Michael.  
  
“Keep the fuck away from me, you son of a bitch.” Michael growls, swinging the sword at him.  
  
“The King will be so pleased with me, you know. He will take the greatest pleasure in taking off your head. I even believe he wants do it the deed personally.” Matt growled. fed up and advanced once more on Michael. Just as he grabbed Michael arm, and loud growl echoed out in the courtyard. The doors to the stable where thrown open and the bandersnatch lept out, biting and snapping his jaws at the guards. It stopped in front of Michael and lowered its head down.  
  
“Are you fucking serious?” he muttered and hopped on its back, wiggling around to find a comfortable spot. Michael glance out at Matt, who had a look of pure astonishment on his face. With a sneer, Michael raised the sword above his head, and before the bandersnatch took off, he screamed out on the top of his lungs,  
  
 _“Down with the Bloody Red King!”_


	12. Chapter 12

It was a long run to the White Queen’s castle. Michael and the bandersnatch traveled nonstop. After hours of running, the duo ran into Monty, who was coming from the opposite direction. Monty gave a bark and turned around and the trio continued on the path to the castles.

Eventually, a solid castle made of pearly white bricks made its way into their sight. It gave off a light and airy atmosphere, a huge contrast of the Red Kings castle. When they got close enough, the drawbridge lowered and they trotted their way inside. The bandersnatch leaned down to let Michael off and he followed Monty through an enormous set of double doors to a room that held a group of people dressed in whites. In the middle was a woman sitting on a throne, her long brown hair billowing out around her, her ballgown dress flowing to the floor. Once she saw Michael, her blue eyes widen in surprise, then she let out a shriek of joy and ran over to Michael. Next thing he knew, Michael had his arms full of this girl who was clinging onto him and talking a mile a minute in his ear. When she pulled back, she took notice of the sword in his hand. His gaze caught where she was looking, and he presented the sword to her, a bit awkwardly and knelt on one knee.

“Thank you Michael, and welcome back.” her voice filtered through his ears and he looked up. She smiled and brought the sword to a suit of armor, placing it in the outstretched hands.

“At last, the Vorpal sword is home, in its rightful place. The suit is complete, now all that is needed is a champion.” at this, the Queen looked at Michael, who averted his gaze, “You’re a little taller than I would thought you would be.” she commented before grabbing his hand and pulling him through another set of doors. Immediately, the Lindsay ducked and seconds after, a pot of something hit the door. Michael just stared at it and stepped inside as well.

“Ray must be here I take it.” he commented, and laughter echoed about inside. Ray was indeed in the room, which appeared to be a kitchen. He was standing at the stove with his arm extended, and in the other hand help a wooden spoon. Replacing his normal top hat was a chefs hat, and he also had a frilly white apron on.

“You’re late for soup!” he shouts, and dips the spoon in only to toss it towards Michael. Michael has to duck once again to not get hit, and turns to Ray.

“What where the fuck you’re throwing that shit, asshole.” he complains. Lindsay runs her finger through the mess on the wall and sticks it in her mouth.

“Could use some salt, Ray.” she comments after a moments contemplating. Laughter sounded again before the salt shaker came zooming by and smashed into the same spot. Lindsay takes another taste and nods in satisfaction. Walking about the room, she collected random jars and ingredients and placed them on the floating island in the middle of the room.

“Now, let’s see if I can remember this. It has been a while. Two cups of grape juice, and pinch of wormfat. You know, my mother taught me how to create all the medical cures and potions. You’re in good hands, boy.” She winked at him as she added the ingredients to a pot. “A teaspoon of vanilla, urine of horsefly, buttered fingers. You know, Burnie chose to study Dominion over Living Things. Tell me, how does he seem to you?” she inquired, not looking at Michael, but focusing on her task at hand.

“Like a complete dickhead.” Michael responded shortly. Lindsay laughed.

“He wasn’t always like that. Well, maybe now that I think about it.” she paused and took a minute to think, “Anywhos, three coins from a dead man’s pocket, two tablespoons of Wishful Thinking.”

“How the hell does he get away with the things he does over there? I can’t even begin to say it all.” Michael struck up a conversation.

“Trust me, I know. And when a champion steps forth to slay that monster, the Jabberwocky, the people will rise against him.” she pauses and spits into the pot, “There. That should do it.”

She dips a spoon into the pot and holds it in front of Michael. She gestures for him to blow on it and he does, and as his lips were parted she jammed the spoon into his mouth to force it in his throat, knowing he wouldn’t drink it otherwise. Choking at the sudden actions, Michael felt the liquid drip down his throat and he started to shrink back to his normal size.

“There, better?” Lindsay asked innocently. Face red from choking, Michael glared at her, hitting his chest to gain his breath back.

“Did you have to fucking do it that way?” he gasped out.

“Hurry up then. There is someone who want to speak with you.” Lindsay ignore Michael’s question and lead him out of the room and

 

Meanwhile back at the Red Kings Castle, Matt hesitated before entering the throne room. He took a deep breath and entered the room and strode up to the King, kneeling in front of him.

“Majesty. It seems that Michael has escaped.” Matt whispered. At first there was no reaction, but a hand whipped out and smack him across the face. Matt took a breath, knowing there was going to be more of this abuse the more he said and steadied himself for the onslaught.

“On the bandersnatch.” he added. His assumptions were correct and another hand hit him across the face in the same spot.

“With the Vorpal Sword.” He finished and squeezed his eyes shut. This slap this time was twice as strong as the last and he grit his teeth together in pain.

“How the hell could you let this happen?” Burnie screamed, his face red in anger.

“We may have underestimated him. But we have instead captured the dormouse and the hatter.” Matt hastily added. Burnie stood up from his chair and marched out of the room,

“OFF WITH THEIR HEADS” his shouted echoed out into the hall. Matt nodded and took off to the dungeons at once.

In the dungeons, a few cells were in use. In one there was Gavin, slumped on the floor and staring off into space. In the corner in a birdcage was Griffon, swinging and trying to knock the cage off the hook. In the cell next to them was a group of six dogs all different breeds, four puppies and two small adults. They were all curled up around each other for comfort and warmth.

The dungeon doors opened with a bang and Matt marched in with soldiers behind him.

“Hatter!” he spoke. There was no response so he repeated himself louder this time.

“He’s not all there it seems, sir.” a soldier informed him. Matt scoffed.

“What a shame. It’ always boring when we have to behead madmen. No begging for their life, no crying in fear.” he muttered, kicking the cell door. One of the young adult dogs stepped forward, almost protecting the rest.

“Why are you keeping us here? We haven’t done anything to deserve this!” she barked.

“Blame Monty for that, Kathleen you mutt. He left you all here to rot.” he scowled. Almost instantly, the rest of the pack in the cell growled and howled profanities at the Knave. A border collie pup lurched forward and bit Matt through the bars. Cheers from the others sounded and they chanted Miles on. Matt kicked him off and stumbled back.

“Your heads will be off as well, you flea infested pack of mongrels.” he hissed. Being close enough to the Gavin’s cell, Gavin leapt forward and wrapped his arm around Matt’s neck through the bars, strangling him as best he could. There was a madness in his eyes as the Knave struggled to break free, clawing at the Hatters arm, drawing blood. Gavin did not feel nor care about the pain, and leaned in to Matt’s ear.

“Why must you keep everyone else here. Look at the mouse. Such a wee, insignificant head. Hardly the effort, so why not let ‘er go? Do it, and you can have the most entertaining execution to date. I’ll beg, I’ll grovel and weep for forgiveness.” he hissed, laughing slightly and accent heavy.  

“Down with the bloody red king!” Griffon shouted from her cage, sealing her fate. She tosses her pin she used as a sword toward the Knave and it struck his shoulder. He hissed and finally broke free of Gavin’s hold. He spat at his feet and turned to leave.

“Have a pleasant night.” his voiced haunted the cells.


	13. Chapter 13

Michael wandered his way into the back gardens of the White Queen’s castle in search of this person that wanted to speak to him. It wasn’t until he saw a puff of smoke rise up in the air from a lone tree that Michael knew who was here.

“Geoff?” he asked. Another puff of smoke rose up.

“Who the dicks are you?” was the response he got. Michael crossed his arms in irritation.

“I thought we fucking settled this. I’m Michael. But not the one people are thinking of.” he muttered.

“Are you sure about that?” came the groggy reply. This time, the puff of smoke was directed into Michael’s face, who cough and sputtered.

“Of course I’m sure. You said so yourself, asshole.”

“That’s not what I said. Boy, you are dumb. I said Not Hardly. But looking at you know,” here, Geoff took another puff, “You are much more the boy we knew. You know what actually? You are Michael.” he settled on.

“Oh, so now that you say I am Michael, don’t fucking expect me to slay the damn jibberwobby.” A faint  _jabberwocky_  was heard from Geoff, “I wouldn’t do it if my life depended on it.”

“That’s the thing dickhead. It  _will_  depend on your life. So I fucking suggest you keep that nice sword you got earlier and keep it with you at all times when the day comes.” Geoff angrily shouted. Michael suddenly poked his finger at Geoff who was knocked slightly and struggled to regain his balance. “Don’t touch me butthole“ Geoff growled.

“You know, for a drunken daze, you seem so fucking real.” Michael stated out loud to himself, poking at Geoff again. In retaliation, Geoff puffed another plume of smoke at Michael. When Michael cleared the smoke away from his vision, he saw the Geoff had disappeared once more.

 

Back in the dungeons of the Red Kings castle, Gavin was dusting off his hat when Dan appeared outside the bars, on his back staring intently at the hat.

“You know, B. I’ve always liked your hat.” he absently said with a grin.

“Hello to you too.” Gavin said with a bow and a laugh.

“Since you won’t technically be needing it any more, you could consider bequeathing it to me, you know.” Dan suggested with a sigh. Gavin shook his head no.

“It’s a formal execution, and you know I want to look my best.” Gavin frowned. Dan sighed once more and landed on his feet, leaning his face against the bars.

“I wish you weren’t. I was looking forward to you Futterwacken your arse off.” Dan pouted and poofed into the cell to beside Gavin. A fond look came over Gavin’s features. He turned his head to Dan and laughed.

“I was decent enough at it.” He rested his head on Dan’s shoulders and closed his eyes.

“I really do love the hat, B. I would wear it to all the finest occasions.” Dan whispered and set his head on top of Gavins.

 

It was the dawn of a new day and the people in of the Red King gathered in the square, surrounding the a high platform. There was a larger basket and a smaller one, for the hatter and the dormouse respectively. Coming from the front door, Gavin and Griffon were marched out, both with their heads bowed towards the executioner. In the crowd, Joel, Jack and Ryan try to blend in and keep an eye on the happenings. Once the duo made it to the platform, the executioner moved to take off Gavin’s hat. Gavin jerks his head back.

“I’d like to keep it on, if you don’t mind you pleb.” he mumbled. The executioner shrugged and Gavin settled his head down on the block.

“Jus’ as long as I can reach yer neck.” was the reply from the gruff man.

“I’ll be right behind you, Gav.” Griffon spoke up from behind. At this point, Joel covered his eyes, unable to look, but peeked out between his fingers. The executioner raises his axe and the crowd goes silent. With a swift swing of his arm, the sword comes rushing down and with a loud thunk it connects to the wooden block. The crowd gasped as the hatter vanished altogether and all that was left was the hat. Jack and Ryan stare in disbelief.

“It’s gone.” Jack whispered. Joel at this point flinched and hadn’t looked past his hands.

“He was such a good man.” Joel replied. Ryan hit Joel in between his ears.

“Just look you dimwit.” Joel uncovers his eyes in time to see Gavin’s hat start to rise up in the air higher and higher. The executioner became enraged, yelling about how he can’t behead is there was no body to attached. When the hat was almost on par with the balcony the King was on, Dan’s disembodied head appeared grinning widely under the hat.

“Dan, you the man!” Griffon whooped with joy from below. Dan winked at her as Gavin’s laughter echoed across the yard, sounding from behind Burnie.

“Lads and ladies, the abused and enslaved to the Bloody King, for too long this monsters reign of terror has seized you lot, living in fear of his persecution. Stand up and fight! We won;t stand about like ninnies and let him continue to control our lives anymore!  _DOWN WITH THE BLOODY RED KING_!” Gavin shouted to the mass of people, and chanting slowly started to rise up. ‘Down with the Bloody Red King’ slowly took over the silence. Various captured animals tore off the uniforms, some flipped the trays over and all joined in to the chant.

Burnie’s face became inflamed with anger.

“RELEASE THE JUBJUB!” he shouted above the chant and almost immediately, a loud blood curdling screech resonated from the sky and a massive eagle like bird came swooping down, scaring the crowd and everyone screams in terror and starts to run about. Burnie sat back down on his chair and watched with a vengeful smirk on his face.

“It is always easier to be to be feared than loved. Prepare the Jabberwocky for battle. We’re going to go visit Lil Lindsay.” Burie hissed.

Gavin had jumped off the balcony onto a banner and slid his way down to the ground meanwhile trying to evade the jubjub. He ran about gathering up the rest to head out to the White Queens castle. Ryan and Jack were easy enough to spot, hiding from the jubjub. Griffon was a bit more difficult her being so small, but she found him and climbed up his pant leg. Joel came to them minutes later, the pack of dogs from the dungeons following him.

“Hurry up, lets go quick now.” Gavin ushered and they took off in the ruckus of the court.


	14. Chapter 14

When Michael wondering about that morning, he felt the air was heavy with unease. Shrugging it off, he made his way out the the balcony that overlooked the hill top towards the Red Kings Castle. Already there was Lindsay, observing the view. Not bothering to turn to see who it was that joined her, she let out a small sigh before speaking,

“I had hoped by now that my champion would have come forward.” her voice held a hint of sadness. Michael followed her gaze out before replying.

“Why don’t you just go and slay the beast?” Michael honestly asked, frow burrowing in confusion.

“In my art, it’s against my vow to harm another living being, no matter how evil.” As she said this, Michael saw her glance down at a beetle that was crawling ever closer to her foot. She shivered and not so secretly squished it. After wiping her foot off, she took the spyglass and peered through. She let out a small squeal of excitement and handed the spyglass to Michael.

“We have company.” she said and took off to go meet up with them. Michael took a look through as well and his heart did a jump as he saw Gavin limping over the crest of the hill, surround by the others. He held the spyglass out for Monty that was there as well.

“Here, take a look for yourself.” he offered and when Monty saw his family, he let out a bark on joy, which was sounded back. Michael and Monty take off after Lindsay towards the group.  They met up with the newcomers in no time at all. Lindsay greeted them all formally before giving out hugs. Monty yipped as his family surrounded him once more. The two larger ones hung back slightly, Kathleen and Shane, as the four pups yipped and jumped and celebrated, Miles attempting to bite Monty’s ear, Kerry running in between everyones legs, and Kara and Arryn rubbing against him with affection. Michael was the last one to the group and stood awkwardly to the side. Gavin spotted him and his smile brightened and came over to Michael.

“I’m glad you are ok Gavvers. I thought you were going to…” Michael trailed off, unable to look at Gavin.. A hand reached out and grabbed Michaels, causing him to look up.

“So did I. But the didn’t. And now here I am…still with my head on my shoulders. And I feel rather tippy top about being able to see you again, my lil Michael. I think…I would have regretted not being able to see you again. Especially now that you are your proper size and all. And it is a rather good size for you. Just right, in fact…Right, proper Michael size…” Gavin rambled on rubbing the back of his neck. Michael got fed up with his rambling though and in a sudden movement, he leaned in and place his lips on Gavin’s. Gavin stilled and tensed his muscles, eyes wide in shock. Just as he relaxed and started to kiss back, Michael pulled back, his face tinged with pink.

“Gavin.” Was all he said. Gavin smiled sincerely and ran his hand over Michael’s cheek.

“I’m fine.” he replied. They stood there for a moment in a comfortable silence before Michael took notice of his lack of hat. Just as he opened his mouth to comment, Dan appeared with said top perched on his head.

“Hey there Michael. How’s the arm doing?” Dan inquired, floating over to get a look at it. Michael lifted his arm to show the completely healed over wound.

“It healed right up.” was all he said. Gavin held his hand out to Dan, getting impatient with his best mate. With a sad sigh, Dan took the hat off and slowly placed it in Gavin’s outstretched hand.

“Farewell, my love.” he mournfully said, holding his hand over his heart for dramatics.

 

For the rest of the day, everyone relaxed and rested up. It wasn’t until later that night that Michael and Gavin were able to sneak off to a balcony to talk privately.

“Why is a raven like a writing desk?” Gavin asked, breaking the silence. Michael didn’t respond, not knowing the answer. Gavin spoke softer to the silence once more, “You do know what tomorrow is, don’t you?”

“Of course I do. It’s that damn day everyone expects me to slay the beast. God damn it, I wish I’d snap out of this.” Michael growled back, dropping his head into his hands. Gavin grabbed Michael’s arm and spun him to look at him.

“You still think this is something from your imagination?” he asked, hurt lacing his voice. Michael pulled his arm free from Gavin’s grasp.

“Of course it is. I drank too much and I must have hit my head when I fell. Nothing is real here.” was his reply. Gavin let his hand fall to his side, eyes lowering as well and fists clenched.

“Would that mean…I’m not real either, Michael?” the way the pain in his voice mixed with his accent saying his name, Michael hearts clenched as well.  He mulled things over in his mind before he gave his honest answer,

“No, you’re not. You, along with all the others are something I must have created. Trust me to come up with a half-mad British asshole.”

“But you would have to be half-mad yourself to do so.” Gavin retaliated.

“I must be then.” Michael muttered. They both turned to look back out across the landscape, Michael leaned towards Gavin resting against his side. He shifted closer to the body when he felt an arm around his waist and a kiss pressed to the top of his head.

“So..why  _is_  a raven like a writing desk?” Michael asked Gavin his own question. Gavin shrugged slightly.

“Honestly lad, I haven’t the slightest idea.” was his quiet reply. Michael snuggled closer into is Gavin’s embrace.

“I’m going to miss you when I wake up.” he mused to himself before the silence took over again.


	15. Chapter 15

The trumpets blared in the White Queens courtyard as all the subjects gathered around. Joel took a few step forward before calling out,

“Who will step forward to be champion for the White Queen?”

Gavin stepped forward right away, “That would be I, miss.”

Dan appeared beside Gavin, a serious look on his face, “You have horrid evaporating skills B. I should be the one.” he offered. Ryan and Jack hobbled their way forward exchanged punches on their way.

“No, me!” Ryan growled.

“No, me!” Jack responded.

Joel looked over everyone with half lidded eyes before pulling out the Oraculum. He opens it and it shows Michael as the one slaying the Jabberwocky. Ryan and Jack, being the closest ones to Joel peered at the illustrations.

“No other slayer.” Ryan huffed.

“If it isn’t Michael, it’s not dead.” Jack added, head hanging low. At his statement, all eyes turned to stare at Michael, who could feel the pressure of stepping forward come from the hopeful eyes. Lindsay set her hand on his shoulder.

“The choice is, in the end, yours to make Michael. Just know, when you step out to face the creature, you step out alone.” she said solemnly. Feeling overwhelmed with everything, Michael took a few staggering steps backwards before turning around and sprinting off.

 

Michael ran until he had no idea where he was anymore. When he slowed down enough to catch his breath, he noticed he was in the middle of what appeared to be a maze. With a frustrated groan, he kicked at the closest thing, which was a small tree.

“Hey watch it there dickhead.” came Geoff’s voice from above him.

“Geoff?” Michael asked, peering up through the leaves.

“Here on the leaf” was the short, muffle response. Michael finally spotted him and noticed he was hanging upside down on a leave, up to his chest covered in what appeared to be string, “Don’t look at me like that. I’m just sick of this life so I’m starting a new.”

“So you’re offing yourself? Seems like a cowardly way to go.” Michael huffed. Geoff paused what he was doing and shook his head.

“No, but you wouldn’t understand.” was he almost sad reply and began spinning the string again.

“Hey wait. Don’t go then. I need to talk to you.” Michael shouted in panic, “What do I do?”

“I can’t fucking help you if you don’t even fucking know who you are.” Geoff replied.

“Would you stop for one fucking minute with all that shit!” Michael raged, his temper snapping, “My fucking name is Michael Jones I live in fucking New Jersey. I have a mother named Denise and a 2 brothers named Andy and David. My father is Vincent Jones, and he was an amazing man and I am proud to be his son.” Michael took a deep breath before pulling himself up to his full height,

“And I am Michael Jones, his son.” he finished, glaring at Geoff some more. Geoff gave a large smile.

“Michael at last. You are still as stubborn and hot headed as you were last time you were here. I believe you thought you were inside a video game, actually.” Geoff commented, pausing in thought.

Michael’s eyebrows furrowed in thought, Geoffs comment stirring up distant memories in his mind.

 

_Michael was seven years old, walking in the the hallway with many doors; Young Michael using a stick as a sword, fighting back plants and bugs; Young Michael following a grinning Dan; Young Michael glowering at a tea party, being forced into song; Young Michael being held by the ear by the Red King as he painted the roses red; him with Geoff; with Griffon; Laughing at Jack and Ryan._

 

Snapped out of it, Michael groaned and held his head in his hands.

“What the fuck…this is real, isn’t it? It’s not some drunken stupor, or a video game. I’ve been here, this is…this is real. And so are you.” Michael’s heart dropped at the next though, “And so is Gavin.” His eyes widened and he looked at Geoff again, who was almost completely covered by now.

“And so is the Jabberwocky. Just follow the sword, Michael. It knows what it wants. And it wants to slay. Just be there to hold it. Maybe I’ll get a chance to see you again, Dickhead.” With that, Geoff had his head covered up and was now in the chrysalis.

  
  


Meanwhile miles away, a small army of card soldiers made its way across the plains. Leading the way on a black stallion was the Red King of Hearts, Burnie himself with the Knave, Matt at his side. The monstrous jubjub bird flies past the duo, flying in circles around the the army with a loud screech. A large shadow overcasts the group and a mighty roar echoed in the sky.

 

Back at Lindsays castle, a group gathers at the front gates. Gavin is fixing a quiver of arrows on his back and inspecting a long bow while Dan and Ray fix up each others appearances with small smiles, filled with love and fear. Jack and Ryan fight over who gets what axe until Griffon ends it by stabbing Ryan in the foot, making him let go with a yelp. Joel kept anxiously looking at his pocket watch until Lindsay placed a hand over his and offered him a small smile. He smiled slightly back, but was interrupted by by a roar and the bandersnatch came running out to join them, a knight in full white armor on his back. On the innermost layer was silver chainmail. From their shoulders down three quarters of the way were layers of plated armor, allowing the arm almost full movement, and covering the hands where silver gloves, plated with armor at the weakest points on the hands. The chest piece wrapped around his torso, and over top of it was a silver cloth, fastened by silver straps and buckles. Layers of chain mail hung from his hips, ending with a layer of plated armor over top and extended down mid thigh. Their legs were also protected by both chainmail, and plated armor on top running from above the knee to sliding above the armored boots. Along all the edges of the armor and cloth were small blue diamonds for extra protection. One hand lifted the Vorpal sword, which was transforming from the dull silver blade with a black handle to a shining blue diamond sword with a purple handle while the other hand reached up to remove the facepiece, a pair of simple white goggles to on his head.

Brown eyes winced as the light hit him and jumped off the Bandersnatch. Everyone around them cheers upon seeing Michael in the champion’s armor. The cheers were silenced, however when dark clouds took over the sky at a rapid pace and a mighty roar sounded throughout the air, shaking the bones of everyone there. Joel looked up in the sky and pointed.

“Look, it’s coming.” was all he said. Michael, undaunted, walks up to Gavin and grabs his face and pulls him into a fierce kiss. Michael tried to convey all his feelings to Gavin, his fear, hope, and even love, in that one kiss. They broke apart and Gavin had a dazed look on his face before a bit of the insanity that was there cleared away. Michael nodded and strode back to the Bandersnatch and jumped back on.

“To the Tugley Wood!” he hollered and the White army set off.

  
  


A while later, both sides met up on a single square piece of land that held an old ruin tower on it. Burnie and Lindsay walked forwards to the middle and stood glaring at each other.

“Burnie, so nice to see you again.” Lindsay said curtly.

“Lindsay.” was his short reply. Joel hopped forward and blared the trumpet.

“On this Frabjous day, the Royalties, Red and White shall send forward their Champion to do battle on their behalf.

“Oh catbug…” Lindsay muttered, a sad look coming to her eyes as she looked at Burnie, whose eyes had softened slightly at his childhood nickname, “We don’t have to fight.”

Burnie narrowed his eyes.

“I know what you are doing, and it won’t work on me like it did with Barbara.” he hissed. Lindsay sighed and held her hand out.

“Just give me the crown back.”

“The crown is mine. I am not giving it back, least of all to you!” Burnie growled, and turned around, “JABBERWOCKY!” he cried out and marched back to the safety of his stallion.

A massive shadow rises from behind the red army. Massive black wings unfold revealing glowing purple eyes and sharp silver horns. It’s wingspan darkens the field even more as it’s tail whipped about, and a it let out a roar to the sky, followed by purple flames. Michael was frozen in his spot at seeing the sheer size of the beast he had to slay as it came closer to the field.

“How the fuck am I supposed to slay that?” Michael whispered to himself, but Gavin heard him. Fingers intertwined with his and Gavin leaned in and whispered in his ear,

“I believe you can do it. It’s only impossible if you believe it is.” he encouraged. Michael turned his head to look Gavin in the eyes.

“You know, sometimes I can believe in as many as six impossible things before breakfast.” he said. Gavin smiled.

“Thats simple amazing, my lil boy. just focus on the Jabberwocky at the moment, ey?” Michael smiles back at Gavin before turning his attention back to the duo in the middle.

“Lindsay, who is your pathetic champion?” Burnie taunts. Michael growled, stepping forward to the middle to behind Lindsay.

“Here I am, you piece of shit.” Michael stated as he unsheathed the Vorpal sword. He looked up at the dragon before him and it roars upon seeing the sword, “Let’s do this. Six impossible things. Should be a piece of cake. One, theres a fucking potion that can make you shrink. And two, a cake that can make you grow.”

The Jabberwocky lowers it’s head to Michaels level and lets out a deep chuckle.

“My old foe, we meet once again on the battlefield.” It’s voice was deep and menacing, and the sheer power shook Michael to his core.

“We’ve never met before, you giant overgrown lizard.”

“Not you, insignificant wielder. My one true enemy, the Vorpal Sword.” it hissed and strikes out with its tongue. Michael lifts the sword to defend himself from the onslaught and the sword slices right through the appendage. The forked tongue falls to the ground and wiggles a bit before lying still. The Jabberwocky makes a strangled sound as it tried to roar.

“Thats enough fucking talk from you.” Michael smirks, and the battle commences. The Jabberwocky whips its tail around and knocks Michael to the ground. He lays still for a second to catch his breath.

“Three, animals can bloody well talk.”  he muttered before rolling out of the way as the tail slammed down on the spot he once was at.

“Four…four…come on Michael, _think you shit head.”_  he shouts out loud as he stands. He caught sight of Dan vanishing and reappearing behind Ray, holding on to him in fright.

“Four. Cat’s can vanish into thin air.” Michael said. A shout from Gavin alerted him to an oncoming attack from above, to which Michael ducked and escaped with his head still intact.

“Five. There is a place called Wonderland.” The Jabberwocky swips its claws at him and he rolls once more, this time towards the sword to pick it up.

“And six. I can slay you, you motherfucker!” Michael hollered. He swung the sword towards the claws that were coming at him once again and the Jabberwocky howls in pain.

“Michael! Behind you!” Gavin shouted once again, breaking Michael concentration. As Michael looked back at the hatter, the Jabberwocky’s tail smashed into his side, knocking Michael off his feet. A cry echoed across the field and an arrow whizzed by Michael into the Jabberwocky’s eye. Michael staggered to his feet as Gavin came up to his side, bow in hand while notching another arrow.

“Thank asshole, I can take it from here.” Michael said fondly. Burnie squinted his eyes as he saw the mad hatter going to the opposing champion.

“The hatter is interfering! Off with his head!” He screamed. With that cry, both the Red and White armies ran full force at each other from across the field into open combat. Leading the Red side, Matt unsheathed his own sword and swung at Gavin. Ducking beneath the blade, Gavin let loose the arrow, barely missing the Knave and took off to get some distance between the two in order to aim better.

All around Michael and the Jabberwocky was pure chaos. A yelp from the side showed Monty and and his pack, along with Griffon in a fierce battle with the jubjub bird. The bandersnatched was surrounded by multiple red knights, but was able to take out four at a time easily. Jack and Ryan were back to back, Jack with an axe and Ryan with a sword, fighting in complete sync with each other. Their movements were precise and in perfect time, with no arguments coming from them. Ray was standing frozen in place as a Red Knight slammed into him. Like a switch, he went crazy grabbing and throwing what he could in hopes of maiming the Red army.

Michael was still running and ducking numerous amounts of attacks from the Jabberwocky, trying his best to get close and high enough to it to slay the beast. Hiding behind a small pillar at the entrance of the ruin tower, he glanced at the broken down staircase that led to the top. Taking a breath to calm his heart, Michael took off towards it. The broken roar sounded from behind Michael, who looked over his shoulder and yelped as he saw the purple flame chasing him instead of the beast itself. Gripping the vorpal sword even tight in his grip, he pumped his legs faster, then taking the steps two at a time in hope of getting to the top of the tower in time. There was a door at the top which he body slammed open and had to stop abruptly. There was not even 5 feet of room for him to work with, the small platform was crumbling and shrinking. The Jabberwocky’s head popped into view and let out another broken roar. In a moment of insane courage, Michael took a running leap and landed on the dragons head, sliding down its neck a bit until he was able to grab onto a loose scale and hold himself there. Enraged, the Jabberwocky tossed and turned in attempts to get the human off its neck. With each swing of its neck, Michael could feel his grip slowly falling, and with a final, forceful thrust of its neck, Michael was tossed into the air like a rag doll. Seeing this as his only chance, Michael shifted around in the air to grab the sword with both hands and screamed on the top of his lungs,

**“OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!”**

The yell caught the attention of those down below. Gavin, who was about to shoot Matt straight through the eye with his arrow, paused and looked up with rest just in time to see Michael fall down, sword in hand, until it connected with the Jabberwocky’s neck. With a sickening thud, the head fell off and tumbled off the tower and rolled on the field until it stopped in front of Burnie.

Michael hits the land right after the head does, and he groans in pain, and the body of the Jabberwocky lands beside him. Shifting around, Michael pushed himself off the ground, and stumbled to where the head was laying, dragging the sword behind him. Once at the head, he gave it a final kick before making his way over to Gavin, who wrapped his arms around Michael and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Kill him! I demand it!” Burnie yelled, pointing at Michael. The red soldiers look at each other before one by one, they all toss their weapons to the ground.

“We follow you no more.” the nearest one said, and made its way over the field to the opposing side. Suddenly, the crown on top of Burnie head floated off and away towards Lindsay, where it was lowered on her head. Dan appeared beside Ray and wrapped an arm and his tail around him as the crown transformed on top of Lindsay’s head into an elegant white crown with blue jewels.

“Burnie, your crimes against this land are worthy of death. But, that is against my way. Therefore, you are hereby banished from this land, forced to wander endlessly. No one is allowed to show you kindness or speak a word to you. You will never know friendship or love.” Lindsay spoke, her words final. Matt kneeled before her, not looking in her eyes.

“Please, your Majesty, I hope you bear me no harm either.” he begged. Lindsay tutted before coming to a decision.

“You will join me in my company. But know that if you put on toe out of line, you will be forced out as well with Burnie.” Matt started crying and fell to the ground in relief and the white knights took the King away.

“Oh Frabjous day!” A shout from across the way brought the attention to Gavin as he started to dance. Michael was astounded by the grace that Gavin had doing this that he normally did not. His body moved about like fluid, as if his bones were made of water. Dan appeared beside Michael, grinning and twirling about as well.

“What the hell is the fool doing?” Michael asked.

“Futterwacken.” was the reply Dan gave as Gavin did some sort of twirl that did not look possible at all. Catching Michael’s eye, Gavin pulled him into the dance spinning him and getting him to wiggle about as well. Michael started laughing at the hatter antics until Gavin dipped him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Hoots and hollers sounded from the group around them, and as Gavin pulled back, he had the stupidest grin on his face.

While the two were dancing, Lindsay had collected a vial of the Jabberwocky’s purple blood from its fangs and walked up to Michael. She handed him the small container with a sad smile.

“The blood of the Jabberwocky. You have our everlasting gratitude, Michael.” Michael took the small vial from her and held it close to his face. He looked back at Gavin before looking back and Lindsay.

“This…will take me home, won’t it.” He stated, knowing the answer already.

“If that is what you want Michael, then yes.” she replied. He took a deep breath and brought the vial to his lips. A hand on on his shoulder stopped him from drinking any, and he turned and saw Gavin’s bright green eyes look at him.

“Don’t say it Gav. Please.” Michael begged him, feeling tears come to his eyes.

“But Michael, you could stay here. With us. With me.” Gavin begged. Michael looked away from the pain in Gavin’s eyes and looked at the rest that was gathered around him, watching. They all watched with hopeful eyes that he would stay.

“You know I can’t Gavver. No matter how much I want to. I have a family back home, my brothers, my parents. I have a job I need to do. I promise, I’ll come back one day.” Michael gave Gavin one last kiss before downing the blood in one gulp. Almost immediately, the world around started to shimmer with light. A faint whisper reached Michael’s ears as everyone started to break apart into tiny diamond particles and float away.

“I love you, my little Michael.”

 

The ground beneath Michael’s feet give out before he falls face first into a patch of grass. He shook his head, his mind foggy and unclear.

 

 

“What the hell was I drinking?” he muttered to himself and stood up on shaky legs. He looked down at his outfit, jeans torn and dirty and hoodie a mess. He ran a hand through his hair and felt twigs and leaves in it.

“What the fucking hell was I doing?” Michael questioned himself, his memories from Wonderland fading fast until they were long forgotten again. He spotted the hole in the ground near the tree and thought that he must have fallen down there and knocked himself out. He made his way back to the party he had ditched in the first place to find that some dancing had started up. Going to the bar first, he ordered whatever drink was free with the party and chugged, missing the massive grin from the bartender and the British accent that came from him. Michael made his way to the floor and attempted to mingle at least a little bit. He chatted up some girls, and some guys too. He was dragged into a dance by a lithe male in a top hat and Michael started to have a bit of fun. Inspired, he started to wiggle his way on the floor, doing the weirdest dance he could.

Cheers erupted from the room and he took a breather to head out into the night for some fresh air.

A large, blue butterfly came and landed on Michael’s shoulder, and flitted its wings as if in irritation.

“Don’t look at me like that, dickhead.” he mumbled to the butterfly. It flitted its wings one more before taking off into the night.

 


	16. Chapter 16

Time had past for Michael and life was just not the same since his return. His old friends had moved on without Michael and he himself was stuck in a lull in life. He tried to go out and party, only to dance weirdly the way Gavin had. When he got lonely, he would set up a table for a tea party and pour himself a cup, humming to himself. He even tried to volunteer at a local animal welfare society to remember Dan and Griffon, and everyone else that was animal-esque. His family rarely called him and didn’t bother with him much. Life was just dull.

 

No matter how hard he tried, his work could not motivated him enough to get up in the morning to do anything. He gave his boss notice that he was quitting and he started to work more with his hands to fashion objects.

 

His first goal was to recreate the Vorpal sword the best he could out of what wood he found. pieces of wood and the odd bit of metal. He debated making the armor he once wore, but his skills would not be able to do it justice. Once he had a faux-sword made, he started to practise his swordplay skills. Having Googled proper techniques and stances, Michael wanted to better himself for the next time he would meet his friends in the unique world of Wonderland.

 

Because he was going back.

 

He wrote up a small note to leave in his house and packed up a small bag of belongings and hitchhiked his way back out to the forest he had fallen into the hole. It had taken him approximately three days to make his way back down, but he did finally make it.

 

The next challenge was finding the hole itself. He pulled his Adventure Time hoodie over his head for warmth and fixed the straps on his bag before trekking his way into the woods.

 

“Joel? Are you out there? Can you hear me?” Michael shouted out to the silent trees, breaking a branch so it wouldn’t hit him in the face. Instead a tree root tripped him and he fell face first into the ground. With a groan he rolled himself over onto his back and stared up to the sky. The sun was starting to set and the sky was a dark pink, with hints of orange and blue mixed in. He let out a sigh and just closed his eyes.

 

The sounds of the forest resonated around him, amplified once his eyes were closed. The birds were chirping and the squirrels scurried their way around the forest floor. A lone coyote in the distance howled, and the ticking of a watch echoed back in response.

 

Michaels eyes snapped open and he bolted, sitting upright. The ticking faded slightly from his hearing so he closed his eyes again. There it was, floating at and around him, coming and going, but the source was sounding from his right. He stood up and slowly made his way through the thick trees, eyes closed and wandering.

 

It got louder and louder the more Michael moved. He got smacked by branches and stumbled over many roots, but he was on a mission to get back to the one place he found he belonged.

 

Michael knew what was happening before he even took the final step. The ticking was at a peak, sounding like it was right outside his own ears. With a grin on his face he took the last step and felt himself falling back down the journey he had taken twice now before. He opened his eyes to see the wonders that passed him by. Clocks and furniture, decks of cards and odd knick-knacks. He somersaulted through the air and laughed the entire way down.

 

As the ground was nearing, he readied himself to land feet first and not crashing. As soon as his feet touched down, a door to the left opened up, one of the normal sized ones. A floating leather sheath made its way towards Michael, who reached up and grabbed it from the air.

 

“Hi Dan.” Michael spoke, a smile on his face. Said man appeared out of air and wrapped Michael up in a hug. Another door burst open and Joel hopped his way in, followed by Lindsay, her crown sitting beautifully on her head.

 

“Michael! You came back!” she yelled and joined in the hug.

 

“Yeah. I figured, my life back home was shit, and this is the most I ever really felt wanted. So why not?” He replied. Joel offered him a smile and a thumbs up.

 

“Am I late for the party?” A new voiced echoed from a different side of the room. Michael stood on his tiptoes to see one of his greatest friends.

 

“Ray! You’re never late. I just got here.” Michael laughed. Ray joined in and gave him a pat on the back before Dan detached himself from Michael and went to Ray.

 

“Where’s Gavin?” Michael asked. Everyone took a step back as a breeze of warm air wrapped around Michael. Before he could even turn around, arms wrapped themselves around Michael and a large tophat fell off from the person behind and on to the ground.

 

“Michael. My little boy. You came back.” Gavin whispered into Michael’s neck. Michael turned in his spot so he could look at Gavin.

 

“Yeah, I did. I missed you, Gavvers.”  Michael spoke quietly.

 

“I missed you too, you knob.” Gavin replied. Both had small smiles on their lips before they both leaned in and their lips touched again finally.

 

Wolf whistles sounded from behind them but Michael just flipped them off and continued kissing Gavin.

  
Michael was finally home.


End file.
